Royal Chances
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Looking for a better life Harry summons The Deciders only to find himself in a new world where Voldermort is a kind and just king, Lucius Malfoy act's like his father and the Dark Side is the Good Guys. LemurDemonHarry, Voldermort/Harry, Lucius/Severus, Bad Dumbledore and Order, Very AU with Multiple twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some characters reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**This chapter has been beta'ed by the wonderful Black Rose Blue, a big thank you to Black Rose Blue for putting up with me and beta'ing!**

**Chapter 1**

He couldn't believe it, this was really happening to him, yet he couldn't stop thinking about how things would go wrong. He just knew they would go wrong no matter how many times people told him they wouldn't. Hearing his name called out, Harry stood tall and proud and walked into the circle with his head held high; he was going to do this or he would go and fail only after trying everything he could do to succeed.

"Harry Potter, why do you wish to gain entrance into this world?" came a dark and powerful voice, though Harry couldn't work out just who in the circle had spoken. "Tell us now; fail and you die."

Gathering his courage together Harry held his head high and spoke, "I have nothing left in this world, I have defeated Voldemort and saved everyone, those who I once called friends and family have betrayed me and stabbed me in the back. I have everything in order from personal matters to financial matters. I do not fear death if that is your decision and whatever you choose I will accept it respectfully."

A quiet murmur echoed throughout the circle for a few moments. The words 'strong' and 'truthful' came to Harry's ears, Harry could only hope that this was a positive reaction and his request would be granted. After a few moments the voice spoke again.

"If we send you through the portal then you will be placed in a world we pick, you will have to make your own way there and find things out for yourself." The voice paused a for a few moments before speaking again, "though you might receive help in a life or death situation or with finding your soul mates if we felt it was truly needed."

"I understand and I accept what you say," Harry said bravely. He wasn't fazed by what he was being told, after all he had been alone for most of his life while trying to fight and protect those who did not even trust him enough to breathe by himself.

"We are not heartless. We shall give you a place to live and a way to earn money, though we will only give you the building and what you need to start off with," the voice continued, "Do you accept?"

"I do, I have nothing to lose after all," Harry said as he tried to hide his nervousness. "May I ask something?"

"You may," the voice said; from the tone of it Harry knew he had to be quick and to the point.

"What about my magical creature inheritance?" Harry asked as he motioned to his body.

Harry felt the whole room look at him, he nervously flicked his tail from side to side and his two pointed grey ears twitched about trying to catch any sound.

"Remove your glamour fully," the voice said emotionlessly.

Surprised by the fact that they could tell he was only showing part of his magical creature inheritance, Harry dropped the glamour and allowed a small sigh of relief as his true features sprang to life. Harry quickly removed his glasses to show a pair of bright emerald green eyes which had black circles around them. His clawed hand slipped his glasses into his trouser pocket, while his black and white ringed tail twitched about nervously and his grey and black ears twitched again. Harry gave a nervous smile only to show a set of sharp teeth.

"Interesting," came the voice. This time it sounded slightly shocked if Harry had anything to go by. "It is not every day that we see a Lemur standing in front of us. You are a rarity in your own right."

Harry had to bite his cheek to stop himself from making a rude comment; he just couldn't chance it when he was so close to succeeding. "Thank you. I try to keep it a secret as I do not know who would want to use me for whatever reasons."

"Very wise, young one," the voice praised, though Harry could swear he heard some type of teasing, thoughtful tone in the voice. "I have the perfect place to send you. They will look after you when they find out about your potion making skills young Lemur, maybe they can even get you to take the Potions Master test... Now wait for our decision."

Harry let out a silent groan as the rooms light were suddenly switched off leaving Harry to stand still in total pitch black.

'Why couldn't they just let me hide my skills?' Harry thought with a sigh as he waited for their decision. 'I managed to hide my skill in potions from everyone, even Snape, and my glamour... Guess I shouldn't be surprised that they noticed it with how powerful they are.'

Harry took a deep breath and allowed his mind to wander; he could barely believe that he had summoned The Deciders into the living room of Grimmauld Place in an attempt to get away from everyone. His heart still hurt every time he remembered his so called friends words, every insult, every snide remark... Luna and Neville were the only two that had stood loyal and true to him and what had happened to them? Dead. Dumbledore had grown worried that with Luna and Neville's influence his precious weapon would realise too much and rebel, too bad for Dumbledore that killing Luna and Neville was the last straw for Harry. So Harry had gathered his belongings, sorted out several things with the Goblins and prepared himself for the next great adventure. For some reason the Goblins were sure Harry would live through whatever The Deciders chose for him and be better off for it, though Harry couldn't work out what they had meant.

Sighing sadly, Harry looked down at his wrist where a thin yet strong blue bracelet sat; he had planned on giving it to his Godson when he was born... only it seemed that Dumbledore had gotten a bit mad in his quest to control his weapon totally and had Remus and the heavily pregnant Tonks killed off just so that he could keep his weapon under his thumb. Harry shook his head as he tried not to allow himself to be swept up into depressing thoughts; it wouldn't do, he had to wait until he was alone and in a safe enough place to mourn properly, until then he would just have to hold it in.

"Harry Potter," the voice spoke suddenly making Harry jump, "we have made our choice, we have decided to grant your request and take mercy on you for we can see your heart and soul carry many injuries."

Harry nodded stiffly as he tried to keep the amount of hope in him down to a bare minimum just in case.

"You must be careful as the world that we are sending you to is one where Voldemort is the King and he is a wise and just man," the voice said carefully.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock, Voldemort ruled a world? Voldemort was a wise and just man? Harry just couldn't believe it as the voice's words settled into him. Harry slowly nodded his head in understanding as the words sunk in, by the sounds of it the Light Side that followed Dumbledore wouldn't be a powerful faction in this new world, meaning he wouldn't have to put up with them if they were anything like they were in this world.

"You will know the language and your way around the area you will be staying in to a level," the voice said again, "though you will need to have a look around and learn the layout of the area properly. There is a library not far from your new home, if you need to look anything up just go there, the people in your new world are a far cry from those in this world. Any questions?"

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Will I have to hide my extra features? How did Voldemort become King? I don't want to kill anyone off by accident."

"The world you are going to is one where magic and non magic live side by side, under King Voldemort's rule the magical creatures have managed to gain legal rights, privileges and much more, you will not have to hide your Lemur half unless you feel the need to," the voice said seriously as Harry nodded his head in understanding. "King Voldemort killed the old King, Albus Dumbledore, for the people when it was found out that the old man was just like the Dumbledore in your world. The followers of Dumbledore were also given the option to die or join and follow the ways of King Voldemort. Ever since then life has been better, while at times it is rough it gets better."

Harry slowly nodded his head as he listened, "Right... I'm ready."

"Very well," the voice said and before Harry knew it he was lost in the darkness.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some characters reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**This chapter has been beta'ed by the wonderful Black Rose Blue, a big thank you to Black Rose Blue for putting up with me and beta'ing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey. Hey kid, are you alright?"

Harry let out a soft moan of pain as he felt something hard and long poking his sensitive tail; frowning Harry moved his tail away from the poking object only to get another poke, this time on the forehead.

"Come on kid, wake up now," the voice sounded like a middle aged male who was from a high class background. "This isn't a good place for you to take a nap. Honestly, didn't you realise that today was too cold for you to come out?"

As Harry slowly began to pull himself together a sharp cold wind hit him, causing him to shiver. Lemur Demons HATED the cold, if they allowed themselves to become too cold then they could pass out, get ill, or even die. Giving a soft moan as the coldness hit him, Harry slowly opened up his eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light, only to find himself face to face with the last person he expected to be the very first person he would meet in this strange new world.

The one and only Lucius Malfoy was looking down at him, worry and concern clearly written across his features.

Blushing slightly, Harry moved to push himself up into a sitting position only to fall back down again.

"Uncle Lucius! The Lemur can't get up!" the young voice of a child suddenly came into Harry's ears.

'So they were the one doing the poking' Harry thought with a small chuckle. 'I can't imagine Malfoy Sr. poking like that.'

"It seems that this young man didn't dress properly for the weather and his body," Lucius said as he removed his large black cloak from around him. "How about you go and find your Aunt? I'll meet you both back at home."

"Okay!" the child called out happily.

Lifting up his head weakly, Harry saw the back of a child running towards a large castle. The child looked to be male and had similar blond hair to Lucius. Taking a deep breath Harry began to push himself up weakly only to let out a shocked cry as he felt himself being lifted up off of the ground and held close to a well toned chest.

"You idiot child, didn't your parents teach you anything?" Lucius asked kindly as he wrapped his black cloak around Harry's shivering body. "Now then, where do you live?"

Just like The Deciders had promised him, something within Harry lit up. "The small shop near the library, number 124 on the right hand side opposite the sea," Harry answered, before he allowed his instincts to take over and he snuggled into the warmth and protection that Lucius was offering.

"Ah, so you are the one that bought the shop," Lucius said as he carried Harry through the streets, not caring about the looks he got. "I'll have to make sure to visit you once you have the shop up and running." Lucius gave a small chuckle, "and to make sure that you have a proper heating system in there for yourself."

Harry gave a small hum as he allowed himself to soak up the heat he was being given, he couldn't believe how NICE this Lucius Malfoy was being, though then again The Deciders had basically told him that the Dark Side were the Good Guys while the Light Side were the Bad Guys. Sighing lightly Harry allowed his tired mind to float and look at the streets they walked down. The streets were identical to Diagon Alley back home, there were even identical shops appearing too, although there were a few others along with several buildings that people obviously called home.

Turning his head to rest in a more comfortable position, Harry found himself looking at a mixture of muggles, muggleborn, half-bloods, purebloods and magical creatures; it seemed that this world was more accepting and open than his old one. Everything that The Deciders had told him so far was true.

"Do you know where your group is, young one?" Lucius asked, causing Harry to break out of his thoughts. "Or if not your group, a Dominant that has links to you?"

The look of pure confusion on Harry's face was enough of an answer for Lucius.

"You are not from around here are you?" Lucius suggested with a sigh as he hugged the chilled Lemur Demon to him. "Our King has a law that states a Submissive should have a link with a Dominant somehow, be it a parent, mate or protector. Do you have anyone looking over you?"

Harry shook his head, things had just gotten too much for him to handle today and it seemed this world's version of Lucius Malfoy was a good person to trust if anything was to go by.

"Then I shall fill the role until a suitable Dominant is found for you," Lucius said as he unknowingly tightened his grip on the young Lemur's body. "You are lucky that you got found by me, I am King Voldemort's second in command; you will find things a lot easier with me about."

Harry couldn't help the small giggle that came out of his lips at Lucius' words; it was just such a Malfoy thing to say! Lucius gave a smug smile as the young Lemur Demon in his arms giggled, feeling encouraged by Harry's reaction he decided to continue talking.

"With me at your side you'll have a great Dominant and your business will take off," Lucius said as they walked the last few feet to Harry's home. "I'll make sure that King Voldemort helps to find a suitable and proper Dominant for you."

Blushing madly Harry tried to find something to distract Lucius with, only to find that they had arrived at Harry's new home. It was opposite the library, just like The Deciders had said and it was on the sea front giving him a beautiful view of the ocean. His attention was pulled away from watching the small fishing boats bobbing up and down in the harbour when Lucius spoke.

"It seems that you've been hard at work young one," Lucius said as he looked over the building that would be Harry's, "your hard work and effort shows."

Blinking in confusion Harry turned to where Lucius was staring at to find the building that The Deciders had given him to start from. The building was done in a soft white and was at the end of a long row of buildings, there were large shop front windows lined with empty shelves, a soft red door with a shiny golden handle stood in the middle breaking the large window up into two halves. Above the door in elegant letters in a soft green colour on a wooden sign with the words 'Nightshade Paradise' written on it. Looking into the shop as far as he could Harry found it to be empty of any products for sale though luckily Lucius didn't think much of it.

"No wonder I found you in the condition I did," Lucius said as he walked towards the shop door. "You overdid it with fixing up this old run down shop, it should have really been knocked down, yet you did it up! Amazing! You forgot to put warm clothes on as you rushed out to get items for your shop, right?"

Nodding his head slowly Harry tried to think where the key was for the shop, he didn't know if The Deciders had given one to him or what.

"Forgotten where you put your key?" Lucius asked with a small chuckle as he saw the worried look in Harry's eyes. "Try checking the last place you would've looked."

Nodding his head slowly, Harry's hands went up around his neck to find a thick yet light rope around his neck; carefully he pulled the rope up until he found the key to the shop dangling on the end.

"See what I mean?" Lucius asked with a chuckle as Harry went bright red. "Now then, let's get you inside your shop and everything sorted out for you."

Nodding his head Harry allowed Lucius to carefully set him down on the ground before pulling the rope around his neck off and unlocking the door. Standing to the side to allow Lucius to enter first Harry let out a surprised yelp as he found himself picked up and placed in his shop by Lucius.

"Silly Lemur, you need not wait for me," Lucius said with a chuckle as he walked into the shop and shut the door behind him. "Now then why don't you give me my cloak back, then go upstairs and get dressed in some dry and warmer clothes? I'll be fine waiting for you downstairs, in fact do you mind if I make a floo call while you wait?"

"I'm not sure if I have the connection," Harry said as he tilted his head cutely to the side, "but you're welcome to have a look. I've been busy fixing the place up; I haven't gotten around to sorting everything out yet."

"That is fine," Lucius said as he felt his stomach flip flopping at the cute sight this new Lemur boy made, "I'll check and let you know, if not I'll just use my Communication Orb."

Nodding his head Harry quickly took off Lucius cloak and gave it to the man before running out of the room blushing as Lucius' chuckles followed him as he nearly fell over his tail a few times.

Harry gave a small groan of embarrassment as he quickly ran out of the front of the shop and through the door he guessed would lead him to the back of the shop. Taking a few deep breaths Harry pulled himself together before looking around. To his left hand side there was a flight of stairs leading upstairs, to his right there was a set of stairs leading downwards. Harry guessed that the stairs downstairs must lead to the brewing area for when he made the potions. Harry then turned his attention to the door in front of him that was slightly open, only to give a small happy smile at what he saw. It was perfect and he loved it.

On the other side of the door was a large room that was obviously a kitchen area done in soft calming creams with a large fireplace to the left hand side, there was a large table in the middle of the room with several chairs around it. Looking over the kitchen Harry found it to be identical to a muggle kitchen back in his own world, there was a fridge, sink, oven and microwave. There was even a washing machine and tumble-drier in a little room off to the side of the kitchen that Harry guessed to be the utility room.

With a small happy smile on his face Harry turned back around and quickly made his way up the stairs, once upstairs he found himself standing in a long hallway with the colour scheme matching the kitchen. There were pictures of boats hanging between the doors, feeling adventurous Harry decided to take a look starting with the door at the far right hand side and slowly making his way to the left hand side of the hallway.

The first room was a bathroom, done in white and had a large bath that Harry thought could be a swimming pool, looking upwards for a shower Harry spotted multiple shower heads hanging over the top of the large bath.

'Cool, it'll be like bathing under a waterfall' Harry thought excitedly as he turned to look at the rest of the bathroom.

The rest of the bathroom was nothing like the bath; there was a toilet, sink and a large cupboard which Harry guessed was filled with bathroom items.

The next two rooms were simple guest bedrooms done in blue and white with a large double bed in the middle of the rooms with a much smaller and simpler version of the bathroom Harry had seen attached to them.

There were only three other doors left, one of them was an airing cupboard that Harry couldn't help but think about curling up inside and enjoying the warmth that came out, the other door led to a room with lots of shelves in it; it was obvious to Harry that it was made for storing potions if he needed the extra room.

There was only one door left, Harry felt his heart beating nervously in his chest, this door logically must be the one to his new bedroom. Gulping nervously Harry slowly placed his hand on the door and with one big wave of courage Harry pushed the door open only to gasp in surprise at what he found.

Harry's bedroom was done to look like the Madagascar forest, as Harry walked into the room he felt a wave of heat hit his body causing shivers to run down Harry's body and making him feel more awake and relaxed for some reason. Shaking his head free of the thoughts Harry continued to look around his new bedroom with wide eyes, the ceiling was done just like the ceiling of Great Hall except it showed the bright sun of Madagascar that made Harry just want to lie down on his soft green carpet and soak up the heat. The walls of his bedroom were charmed to look like the forest that was his bedroom stretched for miles and miles, if Harry didn't know any better he could've sworn he would have been able to walk through the walls and into a real forest. Looking around the room Harry found several fake trees with branches going everywhere standing at random points in the room, attached to two of them was a hammock that Harry couldn't wait to try out. Over to his left hand side there was a desk filled with quills, parchments, books and other such items. Over in the other side of the room, up against a corner just like Harry liked it, was his bed, a large king sized bed with a black quilt which had the outline of green leaves with several pillows that looked as if they were covered in leaves which gave the effect that Harry was sleeping in a nest of leaves.

"It's perfect," Harry said to himself with a large smile on his face.

Walking to the end of his bed Harry pulled out his trunk that he had shrunk and placed in his pocket before summoning The Deciders. Carefully placing his trunk down at the end of the bed Harry pulled out his wand, from the wand holster around his right lower arm. With a flick of his wrist, he pointed his wand at his trunk and said, "Engorgio," then stepped backwards.

Harry watched and waited until his trunk was back to its proper size before moving towards his trunk and looking through to make sure that everything was alright. Opening up his trunk Harry checked on his most important possessions first; his broomstick he placed leaning against his desk, his photo album he placed on the small bedside table that stood next to his bed, he carefully draped his invisibility cloak over the back of his chair and placed the Marauder's Map down on top of his photo album. Then leaning further into his trunk, right at the bottom at the left hand back corner Harry pulled out a small light pouch. Opening up the pouch Harry smiled in relief as he found the Potter fortune, the Black fortune, the Lovegood-Longbottom fortune, the Lupin fortune and the odd bit of money he had saved from doing odd jobs for people were safely inside the small pouch. Harry had emptied all of the vaults in Gringotts and placed them into the small bottomless pouch which he made sure to add a feather-light charm to. No matter what the outcome might have been from summoning The Deciders, Harry couldn't have allowed those backstabbers to get their hands on his money.

Carefully Harry placed his money pouch back into his trunk, hiding it again before selecting a pair of black trousers, a grey t-shirt and a red woolly jumper along with a pair of very worn out trainers to wear. Harry hadn't been sure what would happen to him when he had summoned The Deciders, so he had decided to keep his cousin Dudley's hand-me-downs and go shopping, if he lived, in the new world that The Deciders placed him in.

Quickly closing his trunk and placing a locking spell and a few wards up around it Harry began to get changed into something more suitable for the weather...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some characters reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

******This chapter has been beta'ed by the wonderful Black Rose Blue, a big thank you to Black Rose Blue for putting up with me and beta'ing!**

**Chapter 3**

Lucius sighed as he looked around the downstairs area of the Submissive's home only to be impressed. When he had entered his building the last time it had been condemned, yet this boy had somehow managed to do all of this work in just a short amount of time. After making sure to cast a few spells at the door and windows to make it safe for the Lemur Demon, Lucius walked through the same door Harry had a few minutes earlier only to find himself between two sets of stairs, one going down while the other was going up.

'I'll need to make sure these stairs get some wards on them,' Lucius thought with a frown. 'Don't want anything happening to the young one, having an accident and falling down both sets of stairs.'

Casting a quick spell at the stairs that would cushion or stop someone temporarily if they fell, Lucius made his way through the door opposite him only to smile as he found a lovely kitchen in front of him with a large unlit fireplace.

'The Lemur has done a great job fixing the place up but he still needs to add a few things' Lucius thought as he made his way to the fireplace. 'Safety and protection wards, wards for the stairs, and most important the heating charm that'll make the building comfortable for the young man while being the right temperature for others.'

Taking a deep breath Lucius looked the fireplace over, his eyes scanned the fireplace looking for that one symbol that meant it was connected to the floo network. If a fireplace was connected it had a small marking in the fireplace in the shape of a star, if the fireplace had been disconnected from the floo network for any reason then the mark would simply vanish. Lucius did not find the star marking that said the fireplace was connected to the floo network.

'Oh well, I guess the previous owner disconnected the floo network before they moved out' Lucius thought as he pulled out his Communication Orb.

A Communication Orb was a small light orb, about the size of a tennis ball that allowed the owner of the Orb to communicate with whoever they chose as long as the other person had a Communication Orb. Muggleborn wizards felt that the Communication Orb was extremely similar to that of the muggle telephone that muggles used to call one another, though the Communication Orb was much more advanced and allowed you to see a floating 3D image of the person they were talking to if both people agreed, if not then you would only be able to hear each other's voices. The Communication Orb was a big hit not only with witches and wizards but with muggles as well as it allowed people who couldn't use a telephone for whatever reason to use another form of communication.

Looking down at his Communication Orb, a soft blue and silvery one, Lucius tapped the Orb with his finger once while speaking loud and clearly "King Voldemort". A few seconds later a grumpy and reptilian voice came out of the Communication Orb.

"Who is it? What do you want? I'm busy, speak fast!"

"It is I my King, Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said normally into the Communication Orb, "My King have you had your morning cup of coffee yet?"

"No," came the grumpy reply.

Rolling his eyes Lucius waited a few minutes before the sound of someone drinking coffee finished. King Voldemort was always grumpy without his morning cup of coffee and it seemed that today was no different. Hearing a small beeping sound coming from his Communication Orb Lucius said, "Allow Image," only to have a 3D miniature image of King Voldemort sitting on his throne holding a cup of coffee.

"What do you want Lucius?" Voldemort asked as he took another sip of coffee.

"My Lord I have found a young Submissive Lemur Demon during my daily walks. He has no family and he is not connected to any Dominant," Lucius said, smirking slightly as he noticed he had gotten King Voldemort's attention.

"An unbounded Submissive in my land," King Voldemort said with wide shocked eyes, "How ever did that happen? I thought I gave clear orders that if a Submissive comes into my land and is even just visiting they must have some kind of protection..."

"I do not know how he got here my King but I found him passed out on the floor, seems the young one forgot to dress up properly," Lucius said with a shake of his head. "He is also trying to do up the old Potions shop that was condemned. He's done a pretty good job too; he's just got a few wards and spells to add, along with getting his shop ready to open. I have yet to look upstairs but he did say he has not done everything."

Lucius watched as an unreadable expression flashed across his majesty's face before the man made a decision.

"Lucius, I shall order several of my people to finish up the shop for the Lemur Demon, I will also send someone over to help and do any errands, it is too cold for a Lemur Demon to go outside in this weather," King Voldemort said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I will also send Severus around with the needed items to find a suitable Dominant for the Lemur; I am guessing that you will be taking the role of temporary Dominant until a permanent Dominant can be found?"

"Yes my King," Lucius said with a nod of his head, "But my King I... I feel it would be better if you came yourself instead of Severus."

"Oh? I would have thought you two would have jumped at the chance to be together," King Voldemort said with a glint of humour in his eyes.

"M-My King!" Lucius blushed madly, "I meant to say that this Submissive could be the one!"

"You think so?" King Voldemort asked as he sat up in his throne more alert.

"Yes, I have this feeling," Lucius explained, "you know the potion told us that your soul mate was a Submissive Lemur Demon and how many of them do you see about?"

"None," Voldemort said with a frown on his face, "in fact I had lost hope of finding my love. Do you really think it could be him Lucius?"

"It might be," Lucius said to his King. "If you don't mind me saying so I feel it would be best if you came dressed as a simple palace servant. If you allow the Submissive to know the real you and not to learn about your... power then he would fall in love with you first and not your power and money."

"But what if he knows of me?" King Voldemort asked with a deep sigh. "Even if the Submissive does not know I am the King surely everyone else will and they'll point it out to him."

A glint appeared in Lucius' eyes making Voldemort gulp nervously. Lucius and Voldemort had been friends for a very long time so Voldemort knew that when his second in command got that glint in his eyes it never meant anything good.

"Come in your true form my King, let the young Submissive get to know the real you," Lucius said gently, he could see the emotions playing across his King's face as clear as day. "No one has seen you without that glamour on."

Voldemort gave a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his bald head; looking down at his long white fingers he allowed his hand to slowly reaching up to his face where there was no nose. Taking a deep breath Voldemort answered Lucius.

"Fine, I'll take your advice but if this all goes horribly wrong and he thinks I'm ugly or we're not mates then it's your head."

"Very well my King," Lucius said with a bow, thanks to the Communication Orb his King could see it, "when shall you come?"

"I shall come soon and cast the needed wards and spells myself Lucius," Voldemort said with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll pretend to be the person you hired for the job; expect my arrival within the next half an hour."

"Understood my King," Lucius said with a nod of his head.

With that the Communication Orbs hologram of King Voldemort disappeared and Lucius' call with him finished. Shaking his head in amusement Lucius tapped the Communication Orb twice before putting it away safely in its proper place.

Turning around back to the centre of the kitchen Lucius slowly made his way over to where the kettle sat, maybe he could make himself a strong cup of tea, or even better coffee, before everything kicked off. As he tried to pick between having one cup of coffee or two cups of coffee a small nervous voice cut through his thoughts.

"T-thank you for saving me earlier, sir."

Blinking in shock Lucius turned to find that the Lemur Demon had returned, only for a sneer to find its way onto Lucius' face.

"What are you wearing?" Lucius' eyes scanned the Lemur's body, his tail was trapped within the ill fitting and worn out trousers. "What are you wearing? No, wait, come here now."

Nervously Harry quickly made his way over to Lucius only to give a startled cry as Lucius' wand was quickly pointed at his bum.

"S-Sir? W-what are you doing?" Harry cried out as his face went bright neon red.

Lucius simply raised a single eyebrow, "I am making a hole in your... trousers... for your tail to fit through. I know that Lemur tails are highly sensitive so I guessed you would be more comfortable with your tail free and able to move about."

"O-oh... right," stuttered Harry as he froze on the spot, "T-Thank you sir."

"Call me Mr. Malfoy if we are in the presence of others but if we are alone you may call me Lucius," Lucius instructed. "Now stand still while I do this, I don't want to cut anything besides the material.

"Okay," Harry said with a nod of his head, he stood stiff and straight and held his tail as still as he could.

Giving a small hum Lucius muttered the spell and began to cut the circle for Harry's tail. "Almost done, not long now," slowly he came around to a complete circle and the material fell off by itself.

"Thank you... Lucius," Harry said with a blush, "I-I'll be right back, I just have to go and sort my tail out."

"It's alright, we're both men," Lucius said with a shrug. "Here, let me help you."

Nodding his head nervously Harry froze on the spot and allowed Lucius to help. After all, what harm could it do?

As Lucius reached forwards to Harry's bum to help pull the Lemur tail through the newly created hole a loud and powerful voice made them freeze.

"In Slytherin's name, what is going on here?"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some characters reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

******This chapter has been beta'ed by the wonderful Black Rose Blue, a big thank you to Black Rose Blue for putting up with me and beta'ing!**

**Chapter 4**

"In Slytherin's name, what is going on here?"

Lucius' eyes widened in shock as he recognised the voice, "M-My dear friend, what are you doing here so early?"

"I got your message, you said something very important was happening and I was needed here straight away," Lucius' 'friend' said angrily, "so care to explain to me just what is going on?"

Gulping nervously Harry looked Lucius Malfoy's friend over only to find that he couldn't work out just who this person looked like from his old world. Lucius' friend had short shaggy black hair much like Harry's, though it had a single green streak going through it, his eyes were black and his skin was a pale colour as if he had been ill. Looking closer Harry spotted a strange almost sparkle like quality to the man's skin. As the man stepped into a better light Harry understood, his skin wasn't sparkling, the man's skin had the odd few scales dotted about his body.

'This man isn't human' Harry thought with a frown as he looked the man's body over, trying to work out just what type of magical creature this man was.

The man's clothes looked normal, he wore a simple yet smart soft green jumper that Harry could almost feel the heat coming from; he could also feel the same type of heat coming from the man's black trousers and soft brown shoes.

'He must be a magical creature who needs heat like me' Harry thought as he remembered Lucius' earlier words.

Harry's eyes scanned the man's form and slowly trailed back up to the face only for him to freeze when every few seconds a forked tongue came out of his mouth showing a pair of sharp fangs, you wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't looked for it.

"Let me introduce you to my friend," Lucius said kindly as he helped Harry thread his black and white ringed tail through the newly created hole. "Meet Thomas, he'll be doing the last few touches to your shop, lab and home, such as the needed spells, wards, connecting to the floo network and that heating charm we talked about."

"It's nice to meet you," the man said as he held out his hand. "The name's Thomas Stephens but everyone just calls me Tom."

"It's nice to meet you Tom," Harry said shyly as he shook Tom's hand, "my name is Harry Freiden. Thank you for coming so fast, I am sure that you had other people to visit."

Tom shrugged his shoulders while ignoring the shocked look coming from his second in command. "It's alright Mr. Freiden, I had nothing to do that couldn't wait for a few days.

"A-Alright and call me Harry," Harry said as he tried to fight the blush that was quickly forming on his face. "How much will all the warding and finishing touches cost?"

"Not much as it seems you've done most of the work yourself," Tom answered with another shrug of his shoulders, he couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look Lucius was sending him.

'Oh Merlin, that smirk,' Harry thought with a nervous gulp as he failed to keep the blush from his face. 'He looks so hot! It should be a crime to look this good!'

Tom and Lucius shared an amusement look with each other at Harry's reaction to Tom.

"Well then Harry, shall we begin?" Lucius said teasingly as he decided to take pity on Harry.

Harry suddenly found it hard to swallow, "Y-Yes, where do you want to begin Tom?"

"Right here will do," Tom said as he turned around giving Harry a lovely view of his well toned bum.

As Harry watched Tom get to work he soon found his eyes glued to the man's bum and well toned body, his stomach began to do flip-flops and his knees began to feel weak. Harry wasn't totally sure what it was, but there seemed to be something different about this Tom Stephen, something that made Harry's body react in ways that no one else had, something seemed to call out to him, as if pulling him closer until Tom had swept Harry up off of his feet.

'Is this love at first sight?' Harry thought with a nervous look.

'It seems everything is going according to plan, if not better,' Lucius thought with a small chuckle as he watched the flirting going on between his King and Harry. 'Things won't be boring around here anymore.'

Lucius chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Harry's eyes stay glued to King Voldemort's bum as the man cast the spells needed to protect the shop along with a proper heating spell that would adjust the temperature around the person to suit their needs. Lucius smiled and couldn't help but pat himself on the back, it seemed that his prediction had come true and his plan was working out. From what he had seen of Harry and how he interacted with King Voldemort things would be wonderful, most likely there would be a bright and happy future for the kingdom if King Voldemort and Harry were soul mates.

"There we go, I've placed the heating spells needed on all of the rooms while I was casting the heating spell for this room," Tom said as he turned around to face Harry. "From what my magic tells me you've already done most of the upstairs."

"Y-Yeah..." Harry stuttered and turned bright red as his eyes went to the bare stomach that showed as Tom reached up and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I've been... working on this building for a long time and... a few friends decided to help out after they saw... me trying my best, though they left a while ago, their work means they have to travel around a lot."

"These friends did a brilliant job," Tom said with a small smile making Harry's stomach do somersaults. "The spell work is amazing Harry, it seems I only have one or two things to do then we're done here."

Nodding his head shyly Harry motioned to the door behind the serving counter, "w-well would you like to check those things out?"

"It would be my pleasure," Tom said with a small smile, for some reason simply being in this young Lemur's company made his heart flutter and a smile appear on his face. "Lead the way Harry."

"O-okay," stuttered Harry at Tom's obvious flirting, "this way then."

"Tom," Lucius whispered to his King, eyes full of mischief, "do you find the young one suitable?"

Tom nodded his head, a small smile fluttered across his lips. "I do, I think I'm going to court him. Now be quiet, I've got to watch something very important for the next few minutes."

Blinking in confusion Lucius followed his King's line of sight only to groan and roll his eyes with a smile on his face. Tom's eyes were firmly glued to Harry's bum; his eyes went from side to side in time with Harry's long tail as he walked.

"Well, I think we've found a mate for Harry," Lucius muttered as he followed the two love sick fellows through the shop and out through the back door.

Harry moved through the small hallway, passed the stairs and stood in the kitchen. Voldemort paused in the hallway and looked between the two sets of stairs with a frown on his face. Muttering a quick spell he improved upon Lucius' earlier spell work before sending Harry a questioning look.

"May I ask what is down those stairs?" Tom asked as he motioned to the stairs on his left. "Will you be storing anything down there that is sensitive to magic?"

"Yes, downstairs shall be where I am going to brew my potions," Harry said quickly and easily. "Several ingredients and potions must be kept in certain conditions, so I have several spots around the house ready to store them in the proper conditions that they need."

"Very well," Tom said with a nod of his head, "I've strengthened the spell to prevent any accidents on the stairs; we don't want anyone falling down the first lot of stairs only to fall down the second lot of stairs into the potions lab."

"May I suggest that we get Severus here to look over the potions lab and storage?" Lucius suggested with a small smile on his lips. "It'll be interesting for him plus he may be able to help Harry improve his brewing."

Harry felt his heart flutter at the mention of his old Potions Professor, "Severus?"

"Severus Snape, my mate," Lucius said with a pointed look; Severus was his and no one else's. "He is the best Potions Master in this kingdom, though he does get a bit… snappy at times. Maybe the two of you can bond over potions and become friends?"

Tom snorted and shook his head, "who wouldn't be snappy after having to deal with those idiots that call themselves Potion Masters, they might call themselves Potion Masters but they don't even know half the ingredients for the boil cure potion."

"Wow, that is bad," Harry answered with a frown on his face, then without realising it started to list off the ingredients, "Dried nettles, Snake Fangs, Horned Slugs and Porcupine quills, you can also add a bit of muggle food colouring into the mixture to change the taste of the potion."

"It seems that you know your stuff," Lucius said with a pleased smile. "I shall let Severus know of this, he will be happy to meet someone who has the same level of knowledge in Potions."

Tom nodded his head in agreement, "Harry, may I ask something?"

"You already have but go ahead," Harry said innocently, only for Tom and Lucius to laugh.

"Very well, let me finish up warding your home then I shall ask my question," Tom said with a small wink at Harry.

"I-I thought it would have taken you longer," Harry stuttered as he turned bright neon red, "I mean you've done it so quickly."

Tom shrugged his shoulders lazily as they walked into the kitchen, "your friends had done a lot of the work already Harry, I'm just adding a few spells here and there."

With that Tom went about casting the last few wards and spells while never noticing a pair of eyes firmly glued to him, though another did.

"He's single you know," Lucius said with a smirk causing Harry to jump, "he's looking for a Submissive to bond with and it seems you've caught his interest."

"I-I don't know what you mean," stuttered Harry as he shot Lucius a weak glare. "Besides I've been through a lot and seen a lot, the marks on my body are proof. No one would want me, not after everything I've been through."

"Don't be so sure," Lucius said with a sad smile as he turned back to where Tom was finishing warding the property. "Don't give up hope; you never know how close the one for you is until you find each other."

Sighing and trying not to ponder on Lucius words too much Harry turned his attention back to Tom who was just finishing the last spell.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me," Harry said with a kind smile, "would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"That would be wonderful," Tom said with a smile as he placed his wand back in its holder, "I would also like to ask you my question."

"Sure," Harry said as he walked over to the cupboards. "Just let me work out where I put everything, or if I've unpacked it."

"Ah, the adventures of moving into a new home," Lucius said as he sat himself down on a kitchen chair, "every box is a world of wonders, you don't remember what you put in there or if it got broken."

"Quite right," Tom said as he sat down opposite Lucius. "I think if you have it I'll have a strong coffee."

"The same for me please," Lucius said as he looked to where Harry was searching through the kitchen cupboards. "Found them yet Harry?"

Harry gave a small hum of pleasure as he pulled out three cups, all of them were tall and had a soft blue colouring to them. "I found them, seems I had the bright idea to put things away differently."

"Harry," Tom began as he watched Harry now looking for the jar of coffee, "I was wondering… do you have any formal qualifications in Potions?"

"Formal qualifications?" Harry asked with a frown as he pulled out a jar of coffee from the cupboard, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Tom sighed, "Did you have any lessons beyond the standard lessons that you learnt in school about how to brew potions?"

"I didn't, I taught myself how," Harry said as he started making the drinks, "I went to the library to look something up for homework only to find myself falling in love with the subject; I've even created a few potions…"

"Really now, I'd like to hear more about them at a later date," Lucius said in surprise, "my mate would love to know more about your potions."

"Wait a moment," Tom said with a quick look to Harry. "Have you ever thought about taking the Potions Master exam?"

"Potion Master exam?" Harry asked with a frown on his face, "I'm not good enough for something like that, besides no one would allow me to be their apprentice, something about me being a filthy creature."

"I don't know why you're not a Potions Master, or even why you being a Magical Creature should matter," Lucius growled out, angry at the idiots who had denied Harry a chance to learn. "From what you told us about creating that boil cure and inventing your own potions you know more than almost every Potions Master at the palace, you and Severus would probably get along well!"

Tom sent Harry a thoughtful look, "Harry… how would you like to sit the Potions Master exam?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some characters reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

******This chapter has been beta'ed by the wonderful Black Rose Blue, a big thank you to Black Rose Blue for putting up with me and beta'ing!**

**Chapter 5**

"M-Me? Become a Potions Master?" Harry asked with wide shocked eyes, "you must be joking."

Shaking the thought out of his head, Harry turned back to making the coffee whilst doing his best to ignore the eyes that followed every movement he made.

"No I am not. It seems you have both the skill and the passion for it," Tom said with a frown on his face, "so why not? I can even see if Severus would be willing to help you out."

"And he would be happy to help," Lucius cut in. "He is under great pressure from the council to take on an apprentice, but he's refusing every apprentice sent to him because they are no better than the other Potions Masters at the castle, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out."

"I'm not sure," Harry said as he placed the jar of coffee away. "I'd just be a bother, I'm sure that he has more important things to do, I mean you did say he works at the castle..."

"It'll be alright," Tom said as he tried to understand Harry. "The King will allow Severus to take you on and the King's word is final, so if you both get along and agree to this then there shouldn't be a problem.

"And before you start saying you're a burden, you'd be helping Severus out of a tough spot," Lucius said quickly, seeing the look in Harry's eyes. "Remember the council? Plus with him being your teacher and I being your temporary Dominant things should be a lot easier for both of us, you'd be helping two people out."

Harry let out a deep sigh, "fine." He ignored the looks of victory that passed between Tom and Lucius, "but I need to meet him first and I also need to get stocked up; I'm not sure what has survived the move, those stupid moving people just threw my boxes without caring what was in them. For all they knew there could have been a family of Doxies in one of the boxes!"

"Yup, Severus will enjoy Harry's company," Lucius said dryly as Harry continued to rant. "Do you think Remus would mind sharing some of his products with Harry?"

"No he wouldn't," Tom said with a small grin that could only spell trouble, "not with what I have in mind."

"...Your Highness," Lucius hissed in a whisper so Harry wouldn't hear, "what are you planning? Your idea was to court Harry without him knowing who you really are."

"I know and I am keeping to my word," Tom hissed out angrily, his eyes flashing red causing Lucius to wince. "Tomorrow is market day, the day that Remus goes into town and sells his products to people; I'm sure that if we tell him about Harry he won't mind dropping in to sell Harry some of his potion ingredients."

Lucius let out a tired sigh, "I am sorry Tom, but it has been a long and busy day. You are correct as always."

"I'm willing to let this one slide Malfoy," Tom hissed out, "but one more word out of line..."

"Yes my King," Lucius said with a nod of his head.

With that the duo sat in silence as Harry finished off the drinks and placed them down on the table in front of Lucius and Tom, he gave them a small smile.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, I've not had enough time to get everything yet."

"It is fine Harry," Tom said taking a small sip of his coffee. "So, you're going to meet up with Severus and see how it goes?"

"Yeah," Harry said nervously as he slipped into a seat between Lucius and Tom, "I'll meet up with him, see how we get along, talk about a few things besides potions and go from there."

"A wise choice," Tom said with a small glint in his eyes, "I shall make sure the King knows of this, with luck this should take the work load off of Severus and place it back on the other Potions Masters' shoulders, where it belongs."

"What should I call Severus when I meet him?" Harry asked nervously as panic overcame him. "What if my potion ingredients aren't good enough? What if they got damaged? What if I'm not good enough to be his apprentice? What if-"

"Harry, I know my mate and I know everything will be fine," Lucius said, quickly cutting Harry's ranting off. "I bet you will be able to work something out to fit around both your business and Severus' job at the castle."

"You think?" Harry asked as his eyes pinned Tom down.

Tom gulped as he looked into those emotion filled eyes, they seemed to pin him down on the spot, those beautiful eyes that Tom would never be able to forget seemed to make him feel as if he stood naked before Harry, showing the Lemur Demon his soul, he could do nothing but answer Harry truthfully.

"You will be great," Tom said truthfully, his eyes shone with honesty, "There is no doubt you'll pass and become one of the best Potions Masters ever."

Harry couldn't help the blush that covered his face at Tom's words, he didn't know what happened or why it had happened, but something about that man just set something alight within Harry, something that Harry didn't want to be put out.

"O-Okay," Harry said with a small blush as he nervously glanced at Tom, "I'll have a go, but I won't be very good."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great," Tom said as he took another sip of his coffee as he tried to hide the dusting of pink on his cheeks, "I believe in you."

Harry's face went bright neon red while Lucius simply smirked knowingly.

"T-Thank you Tom," Harry stuttered as he tried to fight down his blush. "S-So what will happen next?"

"Tom will be returning to his home, you shall be going to bed and I shall be up to sleep in a few minutes myself, after making sure the area is safe, I think I will take the guest room closet to your room," Lucius answered while ignoring Harry's look. "Then tomorrow is market day, I shall take you around the various stalls and show you where to get the best potion ingredients from, maybe introduce you to a few people."

"Severus might be there gathering ingredients," Tom said as he stood up. "Also while you're both out shopping you should get Harry a new wardrobe."

"Quite right," Lucius answered as he looked a blushing Harry's clothes over closely. "Even if I am only his temporary Dominant I can't let him go out looking like that. What colours do you think would look best on him?"

Tom and Lucius ignored Harry's quiet mutter of "but my clothes will do for now."

Tom gave a thoughtful hum, "what about some earthy colours? Soft greens, browns, blacks, and maybe even silver?"

'Honestly, he's already trying to get Harry into his colours,' Lucius thought with a small smile, taking a deep breath he then answered Tom's question. "Yes, I agree, earthy colours to bring out his eyes, we'll need to get him a complete wardrobe."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked with a childish pout, "I mean I will be wearing the clothes."

"No, you do not," Lucius said with a sneer as he looked Harry up and down, disgust was plainly written across his face. "Just look at what you're wearing, your fashion sense needs... developing."

"Well sorry," Harry said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "but these clothes were my cousins, my aunt gave them to me after he was done."

Sensing that they were in dangerous territory Lucius spoke up, "it is time to go to bed; you have had a long day Harry."

"And who do you think you are to order me about?" Harry asked, feeling slightly childish.

"I am your temporary Dominant which means I have the right to send you to bed when it is obvious that you need sleep," Lucius said simply as he looked into Harry's sleepy eyes, "Plus if you do not go to bed right now I shall make tomorrows shopping trip very... interesting for you."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, not willing to admit that Lucius was correct. He was exhausted and wanting to go to bed, he was willing to leave his new home in the hands of these two men, even if they had tried to kill him in his old dimension, as it seemed The Deciders had placed several spells and wards on the building to protect Harry.

"I was thinking of getting you a dress," Lucius said as he schooled his features to show no emotion. "What do you think Tom? Black or green?"

Tom looked a nervous Harry up and down with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe a dark emerald green dress with a silver trim, it would reach down to about his ankles and have a slit up the side going up all the way to his mid-thigh to show off his legs as he walked? Maybe have his hair done up and place a black rose near his ear?"

Lucius and Harry did not reply, but both of them looked at Tom in shock, Harry was blushing madly at Tom's words while Lucius was doing his best not to laugh.

'Well, well, it seems someone's been looking closely at the other' Lucius thought with a knowing smirk on his lips. 'What an interesting development.'

"Was it something I said?" Tom asked in confusion, he was totally oblivious to what his words had caused within Harry and Lucius.

"Nope, everything is alright," Harry answered stiffly. "I think I'm going to play it safe, good night, see you all in the morning."

"I wonder if this method would work with getting my youngest nephew to go to bed," Lucius wondered as they watched Harry quickly leaving the kitchen.

Once Lucius was sure that Harry had gone upstairs he turned to face Tom only to give a loud groan. Tom was staring at the last place Harry had been with his mouth slightly open and drool coming out of his mouth.

'It seems it's time for the talk,' Lucius thought with a frown. 'After all I AM Harry's temporary Dominant.'

Taking a deep breath Lucius braced himself for what he knew was about to come, he knew he would have to be careful with his words, after all this was his King, though it was his duty as temporary Dominate to the young Lemur upstairs to give this warning.

"Tom... King Voldemort, we need to talk."

Lucius watched as his King's eyes snapped to him.

"As I am the temporary Dominant to Harry, I must warn you not to harm Harry in any shape or form," Lucius said with a steel edge to his voice. "You might be the King, but I have to protect the Submissive I am in charge of, I cannot and will not allow anything to harm Harry, even you my King."

Voldemort looked at Lucius with wide eyes, in all of his years he had often heard the same speech given to other Dominants about Submissives under Lucius' protection, but never had Lucius said it to him.

"You know Lucius, I understand why even Dominants fear you when you get angry," Voldemort said before nodding his head, "and I promise you that Harry will not be hurt. I would give up my life to protect Harry if it comes down to it."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 6**

Harry let out a relaxed sigh, a small and happy smile came to his face; he hadn't slept that well in years if not all year. Feeling the heat around him caused his Lemur to relax; Harry couldn't help the lazy smile as he buried himself into his bed.

'Perfect' Harry thought with a lazy smile as he felt his hammock gently swinging in the warm breeze 'I don't think I'm ever going to move from this spot.'

With a happy and relaxed sigh Harry slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. As he did he never noticed Lucius Malfoy walking into the room with a large smile on his face and his wand out.

"My my, what a cute picture you make Harry," Lucius cooed as he placed a hand on Harry's head, "But it's time to get up, it's a new day and we've got a lot to do."

Lucius waited for a few minutes only to find Harry wake up only for Harry not to wake up, suddenly the innocent look on Lucius' face was gone and in its place was one of pure mischief.

"Oh well," Lucius said with a wave of his wand, it's not like I tried to warn you..._aguamenti_."

The next thing Harry knew was that he was awake and had a face full of water. Lucius almost fell over laughing as Harry woke up quickly, spluttering as he moved out of the water's path.

"Lucius!" Harry cried out with a glare, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up," Lucius said with a shrug through there was a small smirk playing on his lips, "So get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen, we've got a fun day ahead of us."

"Do you mind?" Harry asked with a pointed look as he motioned to his wet form, "If you want me to be quick then..."

Lucius rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Harry, "_exaresco_," a warm breeze suddenly hit Harry causing him to sigh in relief as he was dry again, "There you go, now hurry up and put some clothes on, we've got some shopping to do today."

"Okay but first you're getting out of my room," Harry said with a glare, after a good night's sleep he was feeling much better and more like himself.

"Ah Harry Harry Harry," Lucius tutted with a shake of his head, "Your saving yourself for that special Dominate then I see."

"LUCIUS!" Harry cried out as his face went bright red, he flicked his right hand wrist causing his wand to fly into his hand, "Get out now before I start hexing you!"

Throwing his head back and laughing Lucius said, "Ah, a Submissive with a bit of fire to him! That'll be a big bonus for many Dominates!"

"Lucius!" Harry cried out as his face went bright neon red, "That's it!"

With a quick flick of his wand Harry sent a stinging hex at Lucius' bum only for the man to dodge it and run to the door laughing. Growling darkly Harry prepared to send another stinging hex at Lucius only for the man to give him a wave and shut the door behind him.

"Better look next time Harry!" Lucius' voice came from the other side of the door, "Now hurry up and get dressed, we've got a lot to do today."

'Stupid idiot, act more like a child then an adult' Harry muttered angrily as he stalked over to his trunk 'I'll wear the clothes I wore yesterday, less hassle that way.'

Muttering to himself Harry quickly grabbed his clothes from where he had placed them on the top of his trunk the night before and got dressed. As he did so he couldn't help to think about how different Lucius was in this world compared to Lucius Malfoy in his own world. Several other questions floated around his sleepy mind as he got himself dressed, making his mind up to ask Lucius his questions when he got downstairs Harry quickly put his shoes and soaks on before rushing out of the door.

"Your awake and dressed then," Lucius said with a grin, he was standing just outside Harry's bedroom leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped, he was not happy to be out of that warm and comfortable bed.

"Making sure you really were getting up and dressed," Lucius said as he turned towards the stairs, "Can't have you falling asleep again now can we?"

"I can't help how long I slept for," Harry muttered angrily as they made their way down the stairs, "My body must have needed it, it seems that my friend's have done a great job of building my bedroom."

Lucius gave a nod of his head, "Yes, you'd been too cold all day for your Lemur side so when you got into your bedroom to find the perfect temperature for you your Lemur side just relaxed. Through as your temporary Dominate I'll make sure you remember heating charms and other things you need."

"I can look after myself," pouted Harry as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course you can, you proved that yesterday by fainting because you didn't put the correct charms on your clothes," Lucius said as he sent Harry a smirk as they walked into the kitchen.

"Like I said it had been a long day," Harry muttered as he gave Lucius a glare of his own, "And how do you know Tom? I mean you're King Voldermort's second in command while his just a worker."

"You get to know a lot of people in my line of business," Lucius answered as he sat down at the table, "It helps to have connections everywhere when you're the second in command to the King, it helps you to know if anyone is planning anything they shouldn't."

"Like someone trying to kill King Voldermort?" Harry asked with a frown on his face at the weird feeling of horror in his stomach.

"Exactly young Lemur," Lucius said as he lazily pulled on Harry's arm gently, "Now sit down, it's breakfast time."

"Yeah and I've got to make it," Harry answered with a raised eyebrow, "Or have you forgotten that you're in my home and not at the castle?"

Lucius gave Harry a smirk and clicked his fingers only for a young male House Elf to appear. Upon seeing just who it was Harry couldn't help but to let out a soft groan of disappear.

'Just great' Harry thought with a frown 'I can't escape him no matter where I go, not even in a different dimension.'

"Master Malfoy summoned Dobby?" Dobby asked with his large eyes, Harry noticed that unlike Dobby in his world this Dobby wore a smart green and silver pillow case with a snake wrapped around a crown on it.

"We are ready for breakfast," Lucius said simply.

"Very well Master Malfoy," Dobby squeaked out, he quickly glanced at Harry nervously before clicking his fingers causing food to suddenly appear on the table, "Will there be anything else?"

"That is all," Lucius said with a wave of his hand.

With a low bow Dobby disappeared from the kitchen leaving Lucius and Harry to eat their breakfast.

"I hope you like fruit and leaves," Lucius said as he tucked into his own breakfast, a bowl of porridge with strawberry jam mixed in, "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Sitting down nervously at the table Harry looked down at his bowl only to frown, the only familiar things in his bowl was the nuts he had eaten once at Christmas at Hogwarts; everything else was strange and new to him. Carefully Harry picked up a strange small, green oval fruit and popped it into his mouth only to gasp in pleasure as the strange sweet and tart flavour washed over his mouth.

"Amazing," gasped Harry as he quickly picked up a handful of the strange food, "What is this food?"

Lucius raised a single eyebrow, "Grapes, you've never had grapes before?"

"No…my…this type of food wasn't available where I lived before," Harry answered with a blush, he ducked his head down and studied the fruit and nuts on his plate, "We didn't…I guess I just took what food I could get."

"Ah, well you Lemur demons are opportunistic omnivore primarily eaters," Lucius said easily through he felt as if there was something important that wasn't said.

Harry looked up at Lucius with a mouth full of grapes and his eyes wide in confusion.

Lucius couldn't help the chuckle that came out, "You'll eat anything you can get your hands on through you prefer fruits and such."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Must be why I'm not a picky eater for," Harry picked up an apple and took a big bite, "I love apples."

"Well eat up, we've got a busy day ahead of us," Lucius instructed with a kind smile, he couldn't help but to feel there was many things that this young man had not experience, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Do we have to go clothes shopping?" Harry pouted as he took another bite from his apple, "I've got enough clothes, can't we just skip it and go shopping for potion ingredients and such?"

Lucius gave a groan of despair, "Just great, another Severus. No Harry, you're going to get some new clothes, what your wearing isn't acceptable. Your clothes are basically rags and what would happen if you were brewing a potion only for it to explode all over you?"

Harry blinked and looked down at his clothes, as he looked them over he quickly found Lucius to be right, his second hand clothes were thin and had many holes in them, if a potion exploded on him he'd be in big trouble. Harry gave a deep sigh before looking up to face Lucius.

Lucius gave a small nod of his head as he saw the look of understanding and acceptance in Harry's eyes, "Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright. I don't know how you used to shop for clothes but I promise you it won't be anywhere as painful as it was before, in fact you might find it enjoyable."

"How can clothes shopping be enjoyable?" Harry asked as he finished off the food on his plate, "I mean with trying all those clothes on, finding you've put weight on, not being able to find the right style or size…"

"You've forgotten something," Lucius said with a chuckle.

Harry simply gave him a pointed look.

"Magic," Lucius said with a playful wink, "We've got magic on our side."

"How does magic have anything to do with clothes shopping?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, the quicker you finish eating the quicker we can begin our shopping," Lucius said standing up, "I'll be waiting for you in the shop Harry, leave the plates for Dobby."

Nodding his head Harry quickly took the last few bites of his meal, he didn't want to anger this dimension's Lucius Malfoy for he had seen firsthand what the man could do on the battle field. Grabbing the last few grapes off of his plate Harry quickly ran after Lucius taking no notice of the leftover food as a familiar popping sound came to his ears. Harry easily found Lucius standing in the shop looking over the shelves.

"I'm ready," Harry said as he came to a stop next to Lucius.

Lucius turned and looked at Harry only to raise a single eyebrow, "You are not going out in those clothes are you?"

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked with a frown, feeling a bit defensive.

"Our talk Harry," Lucius said kindly, "Oh well, I'll make sure you get a new wardrobe and shoes while we're out today, please tell me you've remembered warming charms on your clothes today or do you want me to carry you?"

Harry couldn't help the bright red blush that suddenly came to his face; Lucius chuckled kindly and placed a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry, this is what I'm here for, to guide, protect, to love and help you," Lucius said kindly, "Just think of me as a father figure, now then," Lucius pulled out his wand and tapped Harry on the shoulder with his wand, "_Fervensium_."

Harry gasped slightly as he felt his clothes suddenly begin to heat up; he gave a small sigh of relief as they became the perfect temperature for him. Looking up he shot Lucius a thankful look.

"Thank you, I'm always forgetting to put that charm on my clothes," Harry said with a sheepish grin only to blush as Lucius let out a chuckle.

"It's alright," Lucius said with a smile, "When we buy your clothes I'll see about having a permanent temperature on your clothes so you won't have to worry."

"Permanent temperature charm?" Harry asked with a frown on his face, "If you don't mind me asking sir but what is a permanent temperature charm?"

"I don't mind you asking Harry, asking questions is a good way of learning," Lucius said as he motioned to the door, "A permanent temperature charm is a special type of spell that can be placed on a person's clothes, the spell keeps the temperature at the correct level for the person wearing the clothing."

Harry's eyes light up in understanding, "So if you put a scarf around the neck of a snowman the charm permanent temperature charm will keep the scarf freezing cold!"

"Well...yes, that is the idea," Lucius said with a raised eyebrow at Harry's comment, "May I ask where you got the idea for a snowman?"

Lucius' answer came with a sheepish grin.

"Would you believe that I'm in the mood for some ice-cream?" Harry said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Harry, it's autumn. Don't you find it too cold for ice-cream?" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess being surrounded by all this heat gives me the feeling of summer so the ice-cream."

"Fine, if you're good and we get things done in a timely manner we'll get some ice-cream for you on our way back and I might even join you," Lucius said with a nod of his head as he guided Harry out of the shop.

"I want some Cherry Blossom ice-cream," Harry said happily as they made their way out of the door, "What ice-cream do you want Lucius?"

Lucius gave a thoughtful hum as he closed and locked the door behind them, "I think I'll try the newest flavour of ice-cream that Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour has developed...for adults."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's that flavour?"

"It's an interesting one," Lucius explained as they began to walk down the street towards the shop, "The flavour I'm going to try is Red Wine ice-cream."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**A/N: In response to the review I got a Lemur is a primate like Monkeys and Apes. Harry is a Ring Tailed Lemur, it is a creature that is grey, white and black with a long tail that is white and black in rings, Google what a Ring Tailed Lemur looks like if you want more information. Lemur Demon's are just like real Lemur's but can get MPreg and Harry has Lemur ears instead of human ears and a Lemur's tail.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry looked up at Lucius in shock, "You can get an ice-cream that flavour?"

"Of course you can, I've also had Raw Horseflesh ice-cream before," Lucius said seriously as he guided Harry down the street, "And before you start saying there is no such thing as Raw Horseflesh flavoured ice-cream wait until you see the ice-cream menu at the parlour."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Alright...last night you said something about a market that we would be visiting today?"

"That I did, and if you look straight ahead you should be able see the outline of the market, I do believe that today they have a few performers present," Lucius said as he motioned ahead of them.

Following Lucius gesture Harry looked ahead to find in the distance shapes of tents, people and balloons. If Harry listened carefully enough he could hear the faint sound of music and people's laughter and cries.

"We will be going to the market this afternoon, this morning we'll be clothes shopping and meeting up with Remus," Lucius said as he motioned to a familiar shop front, "Our schedule for the day is clothes shopping, meeting up with Remus, exploring the market then home."

Harry nodded his head but a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "Meet up with Remus? I thought I heard you talking with Tom last night about this Remus person," Harry inwardly winced at calling the man who was the closest thing to a father figure in his old dimension a stranger, "Was supposed to come to the shop this morning?"

"Yes, he was supposed to," Lucius said as he lead Harry in the direction of Madam Malkins shop, "But I got a message on my Communication Orb this morning from Remus, it seems something happened to him last night, something so big and important that King Voldermort was involved in last night."

"I wonder what could of happened," Harry muttered thoughtfully as they came to stand just outside of Madam Malkin's shop, "Do you know if he'll still be meeting up with us? I mean if it's important enough for the King to get involved..."

"Like I said I have received a message this morning about Remus," Lucius said as he motioned for Harry to go inside Madam Malkin's shop, "Now then let's get your clothes shopping done, the sooner it's done the sooner your questions can be answered.

Nodding his head slowly Harry went inside Madam Malkin's, as he did he looked around the shop, trying to spot any difference no matter how small they were in this dimension's Madam Malkin's to his own dimension.

"Come along Harry," Lucius said as he gently guided Harry in the direction of the counter, "It's just a normal robe shop."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he allowed Lucius to guide him, it seemed that this Madam Malkin's where identical to the Madam Malkin's in Harry's old dimension.

There was only one difference, the corner of the room that was piled up with different fabrics and tape measures in Harry's old dimension were replaced and in its place sat several shelves filled with strange orbs. As Lucius lead Harry over to the counter Harry took the chance to have a closer look at the strange orbs closer, the orbs where clear with strange multicolour fog floating about in the orb.

"I see you've spotted them," Lucius said softly to Harry as he nodded to a sales assistant.

"What are they?" Harry questioned as he looked to Lucius.

"Those orbs are the Novum Vestimenta Orbs," Lucius said as he turned his attention to the sales assistant who was slipping into place behind the counter.

Harry frowned in confusion, just what is Novum Vestimenta Orbs and what did they do? Lucius seemed to think that those three simple words explained every yet they didn't. Harry felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, Lucius thought expected him to know what these Novum Vestimenta Orbs where but he didn't. Harry couldn't help the strange feeling that he had let this man down, the man who Harry was slowly starting to think of as a father figure.

"Hi, you can call me Jack, how can I help you today?"

Hearing the sales assistant's voice Harry's attention quickly went to the person standing behind the counter. The sales assistant was male with short blond shaggy hair, bright purple eyes and wore a black robe with a white shirt.

"Yes, we will be in need of a whole new wardrobe for my friend here," Lucius said as he motioned to a nervous Harry, "He will also need a pair of robes with the correct spells on them for brewing potions."

"Understood," Jack said with a smirk playing on his lips, "And you'll be wanting nothing but the best right?"

Lucius smirked, "Of course, Malfoy's only have the best."

Harry felt his heart missing a beat, that smirk, that 'Malfoy's only have the best' line...it felt like he was looking at the Lucius Malfoy from his old dimension was standing in front of him with a cruel smile on his face.

Feeling Harry staring at him Lucius turned only to frown at the look of pure fear and pain, looking closer Lucius saw that Harry was shivering slightly.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Lucius asked with a frown which only grew as Harry did not respond, "Come on Harry, what's upset you?"

Still getting no response from Harry Lucius did the only thing he could think of, throwing his reputation to the wind Lucius slowly reached forwards, allowing Harry to see what he was doing, and pulled the young Lemur demon into a protective and fatherly hug.

Lucius watched carefully as Harry suddenly went as stiff as a board before Harry slowly relaxed into Lucius' arms.

"Hush, it's alright," Lucius said softly as he hugged Harry and rubbed his back in a soothing manor, "Nothing is going to hurt you, I won't let anything harm you."

Harry held back a sob and buried his face into Lucius' chest; he couldn't believe he was breaking down like this. And in the middle of Madam Malkin's while being hugged by Lucius Malfoy! Taking a deep and shaky breath Harry looked up to Lucius.

Lucius took a deep sigh as those dull emerald eyes looked up to him with one clear message in them, 'don't ask, let's just continue like nothing happened.'

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked softly as he whispered a spell softly to clean Harry's face.

"I'm fine," Harry said softly with a weak smile, "It's just that you reminded me of someone is all..."

Feeling it was better not to push Lucius nodded his head and turned back to face Jack who had wisely gone and grabbed a Novum Vestimenta Orb to allow Lucius and Harry their private time.

"So, an whole new wardrobe," Jack said as he tapped the Novum Vestimenta Orb three times with his wand, "Seems like someone is getting spoilt today."

Harry went bright red at Jack's words; he tried to fight away the blush only for it to return with vengeance at Lucius' words.

"Yes, well its well over due."

Chuckling Jack handed Harry the Novum Vestimenta Orb, "Here kid, just hold onto the Novum Vestimenta Orb and it'll create the best new wardrobe for you."

Harry's eyes lit up, "I don't have to try on different clothes all morning?"

Jack and Lucius shared an amused look.

"Nope, a wonderful wizard who got fed up with waiting for his wife to finish clothes shopping invented the Novum Vestimenta Orb, a wonderful little invention if I do say so," Jack said with a playful grin.

"And every day wizards and witches thank the man who created the Novum Vestimenta Orb," Lucius deadpanned causing Jack and Harry to laugh.

Before Harry could reply a strange sensation washed over his body, it felt like his whole body was being covered in magic, looking up to Lucius and Jack with a confused look on his face he saw the look of understanding on the two men's faces.

"The magic you can feel around you is the Novum Vestimenta Orb working, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes," Jack explained kindly, "First time using a Novum Vestimenta Orb?"

"Yeah, they didn't have these Novum Vestimenta Orbs where I come from," Harry replied as he turned back and gave the Orb his full attention.

Jack stained at Harry for a few minutes before turning to Lucius, "I thought all Lemur Demon's where killed in the last war against Dumbledore and King Voldermort."

"So did I," Lucius replied with a frown on his face, "Which is why I am his temporary Dominate instead of some random person approved the court."

Jack nodded his head thoughtfully, "Does the kid know how rare he is? I just know that the Court will try something."

"I think he knows that Lemur Demon's are not common but I don't think he has any idea on just how rare a Lemur Demon is and just how special he is," Lucius said with a sigh.

"You know you're doing a wonderful job being his Temporary Dominate Lucius," Jack commented at seeing the worried expression on Lucius' face, "With you as his Temporary Dominate he has some protection from the court, you can even step in and stop them if anything goes wrong, and knowing you you've brought in 'Tom', Severus and Remus."

"You know me too well," Lucius said with a small smile on his face, he quickly checked the Novum Vestimenta Orb only to find it was almost completed.

"You know I don't care what the court thinks or does to me, with the actions and choices I've made the court can't touch me without some serious problems for them," Jack said with a dark grin on his face, "If you need a safe place or someone with connections or brute force or for whatever reason I'll help you out Lucius, I am not the type of person who let's their friends suffer."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know why you where fired for Jack, you're a powerful and wise man. With your help as Captain of our armies we won against Dumbledore. If it was up to King Voldermort and myself you'd still be Captain."

"Thank you my friend but you know the court, they didn't like how powerful I was," Jack said with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "Plus I still work for King Voldermort and yourself, just...on the side."

"Yes," Lucius smirked, "Thanks to you we managed to pick up some amazing rumours and information which has helped us to keep the kingdom safe."

"What can I say but people like to talk about anything while they're holding the Novum Vestimenta Orb," Jack said with a small smirk on his lips, "Now then I take it that you'll be paying for the clothes?"

"That is correct," Lucius said with a nod of his head, he raised his cane, tapped it and a golden plastic card came out of it.

"I love how you do that," Jack said with a smirk, "I bet it throws thief's for a loop."

"Yes, their reactions are quite amusing at time," Lucius answered with a chuckle as he gave Jack his card, "I didn't think Muggles could invent anything worthwhile but it seems I was proven wrong."

"Yeah, it seems that Muggles have invented a few items that are quite good," Jack said in agreement as he placed Lucius' card on top of the bill, "Through I st-"

"Lucius! Help me!"

Panic setting in Lucius quickly turned to Harry while pulling out his wand only to stare at the sight that met him with a shocked look on his face.

"J-Jack...is this normal?" Lucius asked as he took in the sight.

Leaning over the counter to see Jack couldn't help but to laugh. Harry was currently sitting among a sea of bags; several of the bags had decided to appear on top of Harry.

"Well did you expect your order to be small?" Jack said dryly, "And the bags on top of the young one is most likely what the Novum Vestimenta Orb has picked out for him to wear today."

"F-For me to wear?" Harry asked as he looked into the two bags that rested on top of him only to go deathly pale, "No! I will NOT wear what is in here! There must have been something wrong with that Novum Vestimenta Orb!"

"Harry I'm sure whatever is in there isn't that bad," Lucius said as he waved his wand causing all but the bags on Harry to shrink and disappear into his pocket, "Anything is better than the clothes your wearing at the moment, so put them on."

"No!" Harry cried out as he shook his head madly, "No no no, I am not going to wear this in public!"

"Jack?" sighed Lucius as he looked to the man for help.

"Sometimes the Novum Vestimenta Orbs like to put a little bit extra," Jack explained as he handed Lucius his card back, "You know with magic involved things sometimes takes an unexpected twist."

Nodding his head Lucius quickly walked over to the blushing Harry and looked inside the two bags Harry was trying to hide.

"I'll let you off this time," Lucius said with a smirk on his face, "After all only your true Dominate should get to see you in clothes like THAT."

"Lucius!" Harry wined as he went even redder, in the bags where a soft green dress that covered very little skin with a pair of soft black slipper shoes that was obviously styled to look like a female's shoe.

"Alright, I won't tease you about it," Lucius chuckled as he did the same with the two bags as he had done with the other bags, "I've paid for the clothes so we can get going now."

"Really? I'm free?" Harry asked with large hopeful eyes, "I don't have to suffer through hours of endless clothes shopping?"

"Yes you're free," Lucius said with a grin, "I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought it was going to be didn't I?"

"You did," Harry said with a nod, "But Merlin, I love those Novum Vestimenta Orbs!"

"I think that's the reaction of everyone who comes in here," Jack said with a smile, "Be sure to keep in touch and come to visit me okay Harry?"

"Okay Jack," Harry said with a happy grin, he had another friend in this new dimension, "Through don't expect me to do a lot of clothes shopping."

"Understood," Jack chuckled with an understanding smile.

With that Jack bid farewell as Lucius and Harry walked out of the clothes shop.

"Can we go and see about buying those potion ingredients?" Harry asked as he fingered his money bag in his robe pocket, "You did say we could after we finished clothes shopping!"

"I did and I intend to keep my word," Lucius said as he shut the door to the shop behind him, "If we follow the path in a straight line we should get to the market within a few minutes, Remus should be waiting for us there and knowing my lover we'll bump into him."

"Your lover is the Potion Master Severus Snape?" Harry asked as they walked towards the market, "The man we were talking about the other day?"

"Yes," Lucius replied with a nod of his head, "And your future Potions Teacher."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 8**

"My Potions Teacher?" Harry asked, his eyes went wide as memories of Severus Snape from his old Dimension washed over him.

"Yes, we talked about it earlier and you agreed to meet Severus before making your final decision," Lucius answered, not seeing Harry's inner turmoil, "Now then let's get a move on, we don't want to get to the market only to find that all the stalls have shut and everyone's gone home."

"No! I want to see those potion ingredients!" Harry cried out, "We got to see them!"

Harry quickly reached over and grabbed Lucius' hand before dragging the man in the direction of the market. Lucius chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged along as Harry quickly whispered out under his breath 'must see potion ingredients, must see them.'

'I wonder if I should tell him that the market doesn't shut until midnight?' Lucius thought as he found that they were quickly getting very close to the market, "Harry, slow down, the market isn't going to go anywhere for a while, it's not even midday yet!"

"Which means more time to look about and see where I can get the best potion ingredients," Harry said determinedly as they came very close to the market.

When they got a few feet away from the market Lucius gently stopped causing Harry to look at him in confusion.

"I've got a certain reputation to keep Harry," Lucius said as he ruffled Harry's hair, "As King Voldermort's second people expect me to act a certain way."

"I understand," Harry said with a small nod of his head, "Do I have to act a certain way?"

"No you don't," Lucius chuckled as his hand slipped into Harry's, "Besides you'll soon pick it up, just enjoy yourself alright? And if you do something you shouldn't I'll let you know."

"Okay but there's something's I don't understand," Harry said as he looked down to where his and Lucius hands where joint, "Why do we have to hold hands? Why do you have to act a certain way in the market but not around town?"

"Ah, both very good questions," Lucius said with an approving nod of his head, "For your first one, we are holding hands as it helps me to keep track of you and to make sure we don't get separated, also it shows to others that you are under my protection, it is just one of the many ways to show our relationship to others. As for your second question, the Higher class of people do not enter the town unless they have to, they normally send out a servant out to get something they want, the only time and place they go out is to the market."

"Oh and so the lower and middle class don't mind how you act while the Higher class does mind?" Harry asked as understanding hit him, this was sounding a lot like how pureblood's acted in his old dimension around muggle's, muggleborns and halfbloods.

"You've got it," Lucius said with a kind nod of his head, "So keep in mind I might act differently but don't take it personal."

Nodding his head Harry allowed Lucius to take the lead, he could see Lucius change in front of him as if there was another person and the Lucius he had come to know in this dimension was gone. The proud and strong Lucius Malfoy that Harry knew from his old dimension was standing in front of him, it took all of Harry's abilities to remind himself that this Lucius didn't want to kill or torture him.

Lucius frowned slightly as he again saw the panic and fear in Harry's eyes before it was carefully masked and hidden away, with how well they were bonding he didn't want to cause anything to break Harry's fragile trust in him so he decided to leave it for now but he made a mental note to bring it up with his King when they talked later on.

"Come along Harry," Lucius said stiffly as he began to walk forwards with Harry's hand held tightly and protectively in his hand, "We've not a lot to get through today, no standing about."

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he easily slipped into the role.

The two quickly entered the market, everyone turned and stared to look at THE Lucius Malfoy, Harry couldn't be more relived through that all those stares where not aimed at him for once but at someone else. As they went through the main gate of the market Lucius gave a stiff yet polite nod of his head to the security before leading Harry into the main area of the market.

"Amazing," Harry gasped as he took in the many sights and sounds, "It's so similar yet different from any market at home."

"Yes well this market is one of a kind as it combines muggle with magic," Lucius said as he led Harry through the many rows of market stalls.

Harry couldn't help but to look around with wide eyes as he took in all the sights and sounds. The market was a lot like the one Aunt Petunia like to send Harry to get the fruit and such in the summer, there were stalls as far as the eyes could see, people yelling excitedly about their items to sell. It amazed Harry to see muggle things being sold so close to magical things; one stall was selling mobile phones while the stall next to it was selling Communication Orbs. A loud bang suddenly caught Harry's attention, following the sound Harry looked high up into the sky only to see a firework in the shape of a Chinese dragon.

"It seems that Mr. Rider is doing well for himself," Lucius said stiffly as he continued to walk a direct and purposeful course, "We are going straight to the potion ingredients Harry, then when you've picked and brought the ones you wish I will allow you to look around the market depending on the time."

"Thank you sir," Harry said politely, from the shocked yet understanding looks around him Harry could easily work out that Lucius wasn't this nice normally.

Harry gave a small smile as he noticed a small twinkle of approval in Lucius eyes and it was aimed at him, he couldn't help but to stand taller and straighter, no one had ever shot that look at him in a very long time.

Seeing Harry's reaction to his look of approval Lucius bite back the small chuckle, the boy was adorable and seemed to be perfect for King Voldermort.

'If King Voldermort and Harry are not soul mates I'll kiss a goat' Lucius thought as they walked through the market.

Harry quickly looked at every single stand he could as they walked past it, his interest and excitement only grew as he realised that they were very close to the potions and potion ingredients part of the market.

"Welcome to the PI section of the market Harry," Lucius said easily.

"PI?" Harry asked through his attention wasn't on Lucius but the many different types of potions and potion ingredients that was around them.

"Correct, PI stands for Potions and Ingredients," Lucius said with a small smile at Harry whose eyes seemed to be trying to take everything in, "Now then, if you follow me I'll take you to a stall run by Remus Lupin, he sells the best potion ingredients. Remus grows the potion ingredients for the potion masters at the palace and anything that he sells is to the highest standard and the Potion Master's in the palace uses his ingredients."

"Wow, now I really can't wait to see what this Remus' potion ingredients," Harry said excitedly.

As Lucius and Harry made their way to Remus' stand Harry couldn't help but think about the Remus in his old dimension, was this Remus anything like the Remus he knew? Would Remus still be a werewolf? Would this new Remus smell the old Remus on him?

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure that you've meet plenty of werewolves before," Lucius said seeing Harry's nerves, "Remus is one of the gentlest people I know."

"I don't mind Remus being a werewolf," Harry growled out angrily, he had no problem with having none human friends, "I have no problem with people who aren't fully human, several of my...friends were not human. It's just that I knew a werewolf back home, we were really close to each other in fact he was the closest person I had to a father figure..."

"Well then I hope you and Remus get along," Lucius said with a nod of his head while making a mental note to have a word with King Voldermort, "Ah, here we are and this is why Remus couldn't come for."

Blinking in confusion Harry suddenly heard growling coming from close by, looking around for the source of the growling Harry found it to be coming from the stand that Lucius was leading him to. Looking at who was behind the stand Harry couldn't help the small startled gasp at what he saw.

A blushing Remus Lupin was sitting in Fenrir Greyback's lap as Fenrir gave a warning growl to anyone who got too the pair.

"So this is what all that chaos was about," Lucius said slyly causing Fenrir to stop growling and Remus to blush more, "I see congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," Remus said with a bright red blush, "Yes, last night Fenrir found me while I was checking up on my garden last night."

"I couldn't help it love," Fenrir wined out causing Harry to bite back a laugh, "It was that cute bum wiggling about in the air just begging for me to pounce my sexy submissive mate!"

Lucius gave a soft smile, "Well Fenrir congratulations on finding your Submissive mate in Remus."

"Thank you Malfoy," Fenrir said with a nod of his head, "And look at this," Fenrir carefully pulled down a blushing Remus' shirt collar to reveal a several claiming bites on Remus' neck, "Do you see those pretty marks? They mark Remus as mine."

"Do all Dominates mark their Submissives like that?" Harry asked nervously, he had heard horror stories about how evil Fenrir Greyback was.

"Of course! We've got to show everyone that our mates are claimed!" Fenrir said with a serious nod of his, "What about you're claiming marks? By your scent you've been around your Dominate mate, so have they marked you?"

"FENRIR!" Remus cried out as both he and Harry went bright neon red, "You can't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Fenrir asked with a pout, "I just want to know, I didn't ask the kid how his Domiante lover is in bed?"

Lucius broke out into laughter as Harry buried his bright red face into his hands while a blushing Remus hit Fenrir over the head.

"Pervert," Remus swore as he glared at Fenrir, "If you don't shut up your sleeping on the floor tonight, alone."

"I'll be good," Fenrir whimpered as he buried his face in Remus' back.

Rolling his eyes Remus turned to Harry with a kind and gentle smile on his face. Gulping nervously Harry shyly looked up and gave Remus a kind yet shy smile causing Remus' smile to widen.

"Is your name Harry Freiden?" Remus asked kindly.

It took Harry a few seconds to answer, "Yes, my name's Harry Freiden, it's nice to meet you Mr. Lupin."

"It's Remus Harry, I'm not my father," Remus chuckled as he gave a thoughtful hum, "I've got a package for you, it's your starter pack plus a few extras as a gift from me and a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer?" Harry asked as his face went bright red again, "Who are they?"

"I don't know Harry but I guess that's why they're called a secret admire," Remus said with a teasing smile as he slid off of Fenrir's lap, "Now then where did I put it."

"Take all the time in the world love," Fenrir said with a large grin as he licked his lips as Remus' bum wiggled about in front of his face, "I'll keep watch."

"I'm sure you will," came Remus' dry reply, "No, that's not it, wow I didn't know I had something THAT old under here...Ah ha! Here it is!"

Harry watched with wide eyes as Remus pulled out a very large box from under the counter and placed it on the ground next to Fenrir.

"Remus that package is huge!" Harry cried out in shock as he took in the size of the package, "It's taller and fatter than me!"

"Well then you'll have fun looking through it," Lucius said with a kind smile to Harry, "Besides there are items in the package other the potion ingredients."

"Really?" Harry questioned with wide eyes, he couldn't believe that someone had gone to all the trouble of putting this large package together for him.

"Yes, you've got your slandered robes for brewing potions along with a few aprons along with some gloves and masks to wear while you're using poisons ingredients," Remus explained as he went through the large list of items he had placed in the box earlier, "I put the potion ingredients into two separate groups, one group is for your personal use and to use in the shop while the second half is harmless ingredients that you could sell in your shop without any worry. I've also added in a large stack of potion viels for you as a freebie for buying so much from me."

Harry gulped nervously as he mentally added everything up, "How much do I owe you?"

Remus gave Harry a large grin with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, "Just one gallon."

"Only one gallon!" Harry cried out in shock, "It's got to cost more than that!"

"It does but have you forgotten about your secret admirer?" Remus said kindly, "They paid almost all of the bill but left the it with one gallon to still be paid."

"It seems they knew you would prefer it this way pup," Fenrir said gruffly as he pulled Remus back into his lap, "So pay up and be happy, I'm sure blondie will summon a House Elf to take your purchase to your potion lab."

"I would appreciate it if you did not call me blondie," Lucius said with a glare, "I have a name you know."

"But you know me Blondie, I am not one for politeness and rules," Fenrir replied with a grin, "Plus I know someone who just loves seeing you like this."

"Fenrir," Remus said softly, his eyes flashing amber.

"Ah love I'm just having a bit of fun with _Malfoy_," Fenrir pouted as he placed a loving kiss on Remus' check, "I mean no harm."

"I believe that it is getting on to mid-afternoon and I wish to find my lover and introduce him to Harry," Lucius said stiffly as his hand tightened on his walking stick, "So if you don't mind...Harry please pay the man."

Seeing the look in Lucius' eyes and taking in the man's stiff form Harry nodded his head and quickly pulled his money bag out of his pocket. Remus shot Fenrir a quick glare with a simply message causing Fenrir to wince but let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry about how I talked to you earlier," Fenrir said evenly as Remus gave him a proud smile, "Will you accept my apology?"

Lucius eyed Remus for a moment before nodding his head, "I will after all we do not want you sleeping on the floor on your second night with your mate."

"Thank you," Fenrir said with a small smirk, "Oh and Lucius I would be careful if I was you."

"Why?" Lucius said with a frown on his face.

"You wasn't home last night and even through Severus got your message and his not mad at you I'd still be careful," Fenrir said with a large grin, "If you want we'll watch the pup for you."

"No thank you, Harry and I are about to track down my mate so I can introduce Harry to Severus," Lucius said easily as Harry gave Remus the gallon, "Depending on how well Severus and Harry get along Harry will apprentice under Severus."

"You must be so proud," Fenrir said with a roll of his eyes, "But are you stupid or something? Turn around b-"

"It is quite alright Greyback," a familiar silky smooth voice came from behind Lucius and Harry, "My lover cane be a bit...slow at times."

"S-Severus," Lucius asked nervously as he became as still as a statue, "Is that you my beloved mate?"

A familiar pale long fingered hand came to rest on Lucius' shoulder causing the blond haired man to let out a silent groan.

"It is I," came the soft voice from behind causing Lucius to gulp nervously, "And you have a lot of making up to do, I won't kill you for missing last night or take it out on Mr. Freiden for you missing last night."

"Err...you're not mad at me?" Lucius asked, he had a strange feeling he was forgetting something, something very important.

"Yes after all I know what you've been planning for a while now," the silky smooth voice came no hint of anything away, "You're going to take me on a month's romantic holiday to celebrate our anniversary."

"Oh shit," swore Lucius as panic filled him, "Yesterday was our anniversary."

"Correct."

**To Be Continued...**

**I'll try my best to post a new chapter every Thursday or Friday depending on what's going on through I'm taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo so the chapters might not be super long for this month.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 9**

"I did try to warn him," Fenrir muttered softly to Remus causing Remus to slowly nod his head.

The whole conversation between Lucius and Severus seemed to wash over Harry as he looked at Severus Snape. The differences yet similarities between this dimension Severus Snape to Harry's old was amazing yet so simple. While the Severus in Harry's old dimension had long black greasy hair, a large nose, pale skin and a lot of hidden pain and exhaustion from his years as a spy this Severus didn't. This dimension's Severus Snape did not have pale skin or the large nose or greasy hair, to Harry this Severus Snape looked like a totally different man, one who looked a lot healthier than the one he knew. Through, Severus' fashion sense was still the same, black robes,

Harry's thoughts were broken when a hand was placed on his shoulder; nervously Harry followed the arm up only to find Lucius giving him a pleading look.

"Severus, you are correct, I was out late last night booking the tickets to that place you love so much," Lucius said as he nodded his head madly, "And I've also found you a Potion's Apprentice so the council will get off of your back."

"Oh really?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow, he turned to Harry with a glare, "What is your name?"

"Harry Freiden," Harry said simply and easily, this Severus' glare had nothing on his old dimension Severus' glare, "It's nice to meet you sir."

Severus gave a stiff nod of his head, slightly surprised at the politeness of this young man, "Tell me Mr. Freiden, what lovage used in?"

"It is used in confusing and beffulement draughts sir," Harry said quickly and to the point.

"Correct," Severus said, his eyebrows rose in surprise, "Name an ingredient that is used in both Memory Potions and Truth Serums?"

Harry had to bite back a grin at this one; he had spent long enough with Hagrid and Severus to know this, "Jobberknoll Feathers sir."

"Correct," Severus said in surprise, he turned to Lucius who was standing a bit taller now, "It seems that this one knows his stuff."

"Of course he does," Lucius said proudly, "I found him my lovely mate, I know he has extremely good knowledge in potions and practical skills as he has his own potion shop."

"That means nothing," Severus said with a frown as he looked Harry over with a frown, "After all those idiots in the palace are Potion Master's and they do not know what flobberworm parts do to a potion."

Feeling Lucius gaze on him Harry spoke up, "Sir, the mucus exuded by a flobberworm is sometimes used to thicken potions."

"Well well well," Severus said with a small smile playing on his lip, "It seems that you do know your potions and ingredients."

"Thank you sir," Harry said quickly with a small blush, "I love potions and brewing, not many can appreciate the art of brewing as it has no wand waving involved."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief as the smile on his lover's face became more natural, "So I take it that you approve of Harry then?"

Severus nodded his head, "Yes, Mr. Freiden I will be paying you a visit to arrange your classes, Lucius mentioned something about a shop?"

"Yes sir," Harry said quickly, he was glad that he had made a good first impression on Severus, "I own the little potion shop overlooking the sea, its name is Nightshade Paradise."

"Nice name," Severus said with a small nod, "I have seen it on my way about town the other day. I take it that you will be busy brewing potions for your shop for the next few days?"

"Yes sir, which is why I am here for today," Harry answered as he motioned to the large box of potion items, "I needed to stock up as the movers did not bother to listen to me about how to handle my potions and ingredients."

"Yes, not many can truly understand the art of potions," Severus said with a hum of understanding, "If you would like I can test you to see if you have the skills that your knowledge suggests you have while you brew potions for your shop. I will try my best to fit your apprenticeship around your shop and my work in the palace."

"Thank you, I was worried how I'd cope with my shop and you with your own work," Harry said with a soft smile as his lemur tail flickered behind him, it seemed that he had found a kindred soul in Severus Snape.

"I might be a hard task master but I am not evil," Severus said kindly, he found himself liking this young man he was not like the others he had seen, "I will come over tomorrow morning so we can start to unpack everything that you have yet to unpack and sort your lab out."

"Okay and thank you," Harry said happily, he bit his lip and looked at Severus with large eyes, "Do you mind helping me out? I need to get my potion items back home but I do not want to use magic on the box in case it damages them."

Severus' respect for Harry went up a few knots, "I myself have been in a similar situation before, finding that no one had a way around this problem I have developed one of my own, watch Apprentice."

As Severus turned around and walked to the large box Lucius grinned at Harry and ruffled Harry's hair happily.

"Thank you Harry, I owe you one," Lucius whispered to Harry happily, "Would you mind if we stopped off at the travel agents so I can book the holiday that Severus spoke off?"

Before Harry could answer Severus spoke out, "I heard that."

"Awww, don't be so mean to your mate," Fenrir moaned out as he hugged Remus tightly, "His been busy with work and his new kid, plus he got you an apprentice so the court will be off of your back."

Severus gave Fenrir a sharp look, "How do you know that?"

"About the court bugging you to take on an apprentice?" Fenrir asked, Severus nodded, "Well when Remus and I got dragged to see the court last night to do all the official paperwork that needed to be done right away and all that sort of stuff when we found them having a 'secret late night meeting' with each other, it was like something out of those novels Remus loves so much."

Remus groaned into his hands, "That's the last time I let you read a mystery and romance novel."

Severus' lips quirked upwards, "Do tell me what they were talking about?"

"How to get you to take on one of their student's as your apprentice, the normal 'oh he will pass down his knowledge to my student and my student will say it is I who has taught them and all that," Fenrir said with a roll of his eyes, "Idiots, the lot of them are idiots."

"Yes well with Severus and I around they can't do anything," Lucius said with a small dark grin on his face, "You know that after that last time they tried to go against us they got a nasty shock."

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously, his attention was split between the large package that Severus had talked about shrinking it down while also wondering about what everyone was on about to do with the court, "The court...you keep mentioning them, are they some type of bad guys?"

"Got it in one pup," Fenrir said with a low growl, "In my option the court should all be burnt at the stake like muggles used to do to us!"

"No, that is too good for them," Lucius growled out with a glare on his face, "How about we let them feel everything they have done to others?"

Harry blinked in shock, was this 'court' people truly that bad? Through then again the more that he heard about this court people the more he was beginning to like them less.

"No, that won't do the trick, they care too much about themselves to be effected," Remus growled out darkly, his eyes flashed amber, "What if we did the opposite of what they told us to do? They hate not being in control and not being in power, we could give them a taste of their own medicine."

Fenrir smirked and placed a loving kiss on Remus' lips, "My beloved mate, you're so smart, those idiot court people won't know what hit them."

"Y-Yes well we won't be doing anything," Remus stuttered as he blushed madly as Fenrir hugged him lovingly, "They have a lot of power, one wrong move and they could land us in big trouble that King Voldermort could not get us out of."

"Wait a minute," Harry said quickly causing everyone's attention to him, "Is it just me or is it weird that you all seem to know King Voldermort in some way?"

The four shared a nervous look with each other, they had all been told by their King about his plan to court the young Lemur demon. If they said one thing wrong in front of Harry they would be in so much trouble with their King that King Voldermort would throw them to the Court without a second backwards glance at them.

"I've already told you about why I live in the palace for," Remus said kindly, "I'm the gardener and looking after the gardens is a job that means I need to live in the palace, and King Voldermort likes to come and sit in the gardens in the morning to relax while I tend to the gardens."

"And I am the Head of the Werewolf pack for this area so I live in the palace so all the other werewolves know where to find me," Fenrir said as hugged Remus lovingly, "And I'm also the Head of the werewolf battle forces so if there is an attack on the palace I need to be there with my wolves and fast, so it's easier if you live in the palace plus with all of those boring meetings I have to go through with the council you become fast friends."

Taking a deep breath Severus spoke next, "We all live at the palace, I as the palace's first Potion Master meaning I am the leader of all the other Potion Masters so I have to live on site if I am needed and as Lucius is my mate he lives with me, as I live in the palace I have meet the King and we have become friends, apparently I am the only Potion Master he can stand."

Seeing Harry's look Lucius decided to speak up next.

"As I am Severus mate I live with him in the palace through I am also the second in command to King Voldermort, I live in the palace as it is a lot easier on my personal life and if anyone needs me."

"If you're the second in command how did you get to be my temporary dominate?" Harry asked carefully, "I mean wouldn't you just place me with someone else?"

"Because you're special," Lucius explained kindly, "You are a Lemur demon Harry."

'Why am I picturing Hagrid telling me I'm a wizard for?' Harry thought with a frown on his face, "What do you mean Lucius? I'm a Lemur demon, so what?"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock and disbelief, Harry gulped nervously at the looks that he was getting. Nervously and slowly Harry took a couple of steps backwards only to find a comforting hand on his shoulder, following the arm Harry found himself gazing into Lucius' eyes.

"Harry...do you know anything about Lemur demons?" Lucius asked with a small frown on his face.

"Yes, after all I am a Lemur demon myself," Harry said feeling very confused, "Why?"

"Then if you know about Lemur demon's then you should know about their past," Lucius said simply.

This only got Harry even more confused and it was written as clear as day across Harry's face for all to see.

"Harry, you don't know do you?" Remus said slowly as understanding hit him, "You don't know what happened to the Lemur demons during the war do you?"

"Other Lemur demons? During the war?" Harry asked with a frown of confusion on his face, "I thought that Lemur demons where just shy and liked to keep themselves to themselves, where I came from if you are not human then you are looked down upon, you are nothing more than dirt."

Fenrir let out a low growl of anger, "That's a lie! I know some brilliant people who are worth more than humans!"

"I know and I agree with you," Harry said as images of the Dursleys and Remus Lupin flashed in his mind, "Some humans are worth nothing while magical creatures are worth their weight in gold."

"We are getting off track," Severus said quickly before Fenrir could reply, "Mr. Freiden what do you know of Lemur Demons?"

"I know about our body, our eating habits, our needs, how we have children and everything," Harry answered in confusion, "I found all of this out when I came into my magical creature inheritance."

"That is not what I mean Mr. Freiden," Severus said with a deep sigh, he could not get mad at the boy in front of him for he was answering his questions to a certain level, "What I meant is what do you know of your history? Do you know anything about your history or how special you are as a Lemur demon?"

"No, I know what Lemur demons are not the most common demon like cats and foxes," Harry said thoughtfully, "I've never meet another Lemur demon before through, I guess I just thought that they kept themselves hidden under a glamour spell like I did before I came here."

"You had to hide yourself?" Remus asked with wide shocked eyes.

"Yes," Harry said while cursing himself for just a slipup, "It is why I moved here for, where I lived was to biased, I could not take it any longer so I got a few of my friends to help me find a place to live where I did not have to hide my true self away every day."

"Idiots, this is why I am so glad that King Voldermort won the war and that idiot old man Dumbledore lost the war," Severus swore as he glared, "What do you know about the war between Dumbledore and King Voldermort?"

"Not much, just what Lucius told me," Harry said with a small frown, "I just know that Dumbledore was the evil person and King Voldermort is the good person and that King Voldermort won the war."

"Dumbledore was trying wipe out the old ways, he was trying to poison everyone's minds, he was bringing the muggleborn's and muggle beliefs into the wizarding world too much," Fenrir growled out angrily, "Dumbledore was killing magic."

"Yes, which is why King Voldermort did what he did to protect us," Lucius said stiffly as he placed a protective hand on Harry's shoulder, "Through I cannot believe what he did to the Lemur demons, they just wanted to stay out of the war."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, "What about the Lemur demons? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Harry, they got captured by Dumbledore before King Voldermort could do anything," Severus said with a look of pure sadness on his face.

"What? No!" Harry cried out in panic as horror rose in him, "No, it can't be true!"

"Harry," Lucius said sadly as he pulled Harry into a tight and protective hug, "I am sorry, in his last act before King Voldermort killed him Dumbledore killed all of the Lemur demons out of fear...all...but one."

"Why?" Harry cried out in pure pain as tears ran down his face, "Why did he do it for?"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 10**

Lucius winced at the pure pain and angst that filled Harry's voice, he couldn't bear to look at those emerald eyes filled with tear for he knew if he did then his walls would come crumbling down around him. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself together Lucius started with what he knew would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to say.

"Because he feared them," Lucius said as he kept his eyes closed trying to keep himself together, "Because a Dominate Male Lemur Demon came to this dimension from his old one for some training only to fall in love with a female Lemur Demon in this dimension and the two of them became soul mates."

Harry could not believe what he was being told, dimension travel had happened before? They had accepted the dimension traveller and allowed him to be with his soul mate in this dimension? So many questions were bouncing around inside of Harry's mind.

"It was the height of the war and Dumbledore had found out a prophecy from a Seer that talked about a pair of Lemur demons, one form another dimension that would have a child together and that child would change both dimensions."

Harry felt a strange feeling of disappear and dread filling him, it was another prophecy, another one just like the one about him being the Boy-Who-Lived and the one who was destined to defeat Voldermort. Harry could not help the fresh wave of tears to come running down his face as everything slowly became too much for him to handle.

"The female Lemur demon began pregnant and even through King Voldermort and everyone was happy for the couple Dumbledore was not happy," Lucius said as he took a deep breath.

"He knew about the prophecy and feared that when the child was born it would defeat him," Harry stated with a look of understanding upon his face, "So gathered all of the Lemur demons together and killed them all to make sure."

"Yes," Lucius said as he looked to Severus for support, "Only..."

"Only he did not count on Lucius, Fenrir, Remus, King Voldermort and I to help the two Lemur demons to escape," Severus said pulling his lover into a tight and protective hold, "We managed to send the two Lemur dimension to another dimension where we thought they would be safe from Dumbledore's control only we were wrong."

"It turned out that Dumbledore had some sort of contact with the Dumbledore of the other dimension where we were sending the two Lemur dimension too," Remus said stiffly as he tried to keep himself from crying, "It turned out that he had a traitor in our side which helped Dumbledore by giving the information he needed to contact the people in the other dimension..."

"We do not know what happened to the two Lemur demons or their unborn child after we got them through the portal to the other dimension," Fenrir said as he took a deep breath of his mate's scent in an attempt to calm himself, "We can only hope and wish that they managed to get to the safe house that we had found for them."

Harry felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the words, "W-what was their names? Do you know if they had anyone helping them out in the other dimension?"

"Their names where Lily and James," Severus answered as he rubbed Lucius' back calmingly, "And the family that agreed to help them out in the other dimension is the Potter Family. Why do you ask?"

"I...It can't be," Harry stuttered with wide eyes as he took a few steps back, "No...it can't be..."

"Harry," Lucius said with a frown on his face as he turned to face Harry, "Are you alright? You've got very pale all of a sudden."

"I...NO!" Harry screamed out loudly as a new batch of tears washed down his checks, he did not care as people shot him strange looks as they walked past, "You're lying! You're lying!"

With that Harry turned and ran away, away from the pain, away from the suffering... away from the truth. He never looked back for if he did he knew he would not be able to stop himself from blurting out the horrible truth because of those eyes, the eyes of those he had come to deeply care for in his short amount of time in this strange yet wonderful dimension.

"Severus, Remus, you two sort out the potion ingredients and get them to Harry's house," Lucius instructed as he watched Harry run into the distance, "Fenrir let's go and track Harry down, for some strange reason I feel like Harry knows more than his letting on."

"Why can't you just let him be?" Remus asked as he straightened himself out and wiped his eyes, "I mean the poor pup just learnt that he was the last of his kind."

"Have anyone else but me noticed how similar Harry is to Lily and James?" Lucius asked carefully, "The way he moves, the way he talks...doesn't he remind you of James when he first came to this dimension?"

A sharp collective gasp washed over them, their eye open wide and disbelieving as they gazed at Lucius.

"You...you really can't be thinking that..." Severus said slowly as he looked into his mate's eyes, "That Harry...my cousin Lily had...Harry is..."

"Yes, that is just what I am saying," Lucius said as his eyes shone true, "Tell me you have not noticed the way he acts? At times his like a young child seeing things for the first time while other times he acts like an old war veteran who has seen and been through too much. The way he flinches, how he seems to stare at us for ages as if he is looking at another person..."

"Fine," Fenrir growled out after a few minutes of thoughtful silence, "We find the pup, we ask the pup and make sure he tells us the truth."

"And then what happens?" Severus asked emotionlessly as he tried to hide his emotions threatening to spill out, "Then what will happen?"

Looking up into everyone's eyes Lucius spoke loud and clear, "Then we love him, we treat him as a son. Temporary Submissive or not, I see Harry as my own child and I'll be damned if I allow anything to happen to him."

Lucius jumped in surprise as a hand slipped into his own, turning to face the owner of the hand Lucius found himself looking into the eyes of his beloved mate.

"Our son, Harry will be our son," Severus said passionately, "Even if I have just met the child I will accept him as my own."

"Severus," Lucius whispered out softly as he placed a loving hand on his mate's check, his voice was full of awe and love.

"I trust your judgment, besides I can stand him unlike some others," Severus said with a small chuckle, "And it also helps that he knows a few things about potions too."

"Okay you two love birds suck it up! We have your son to find!" Fenrir called out with a large wolf like grin on his face, "It seems the brat's gaining family left right and centre."

Lucius looked up at the two grinning werewolves in shock, "You...you mean..."

"Of course, it seems we have a new member of our pack," Fenrir chuckled as he pulled Remus into a hug, "I don't know what it is but even our wolves are howling in agreement, the pup belongs to us, he belongs in our pack...with King Voldermort in bed alone."

"Don't let the King here you say that," Severus chuckled, "Or else you will be in big trouble."

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but what if Harry is using some type of potion to get us to feel this way?" Remus asked with a small frown on his face, he winced at the low growl of anger his wolf gave him, "And what are the chances that Harry is Lily's and James' son?"

"The chances that Harry slipped us a potion is nil as he has only just met us and the only drink or food he has made for us was the drinks he made for myself and King Voldermort while we were watching him," Lucius said as his hand in Severus' tightened so he wouldn't yell or snap, "And think on it, does it matter if he is or is not James' and Lily's child?"

Remus took a deep breath and looked at them with a smile, "No, I guess I was just getting myself too worked up."

"Ah don't worry about it love," Fenrir cooed as he kissed Remus lovingly on the lips causing Remus to go weak at the knees, "We'll find the pup and sort this all out, don't you worry."

"I trust you," Remus said simply as he kissed Fenrir back, "Now go and bring our pup back to us."

"Will do," Fenrir grinned as he gave Remus a quick playful grin before jumping down off of the stand to join Lucius, "So...how are we going to find the pup?"

Lucius gave Fenrir a playful grin, "Why my dear mutt, we are going to use your nose."

"My nose?"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

He ran, he ran as fast as he could, he ignored the tears flowing down his face and the pain in his legs and heart. He ran the path that Lucius and he took earlier that day; he had to know the truth he just had to.

Through tear filled eyes Harry managed to spot his home in the distance, if what he remembered The Deciders saying then there was a library just on the other side of the street of where his house was. He needed to get there, he needed to find out the truth, was this 'Lily and James' the very same Lily and James that he knew of as his parents? Harry didn't know but he did know one thing that he had learnt from Hermione, when you need answers go to a library.

As he ran through the now busy streets Harry did not really care as he nearly collided with several people, his need to know the truth kept him going as he continued to run. After what seemed like hours to Harry but was really only a few seconds Harry found himself standing in front of the library door.

Harry gulped nervously as he stood in front of that large oak door that stood between him and his answers, above him swinging backwards and forwards with a creepy creaking sound on an old pole stretching out from the wall was a book with the words 'Library' written across it. Nervously Harry leant up and pressed his red watery face against the glass window in the door looking in as he tried to gain some courage to go inside and find his answers.

Inside was what looked to be the Hogwarts library, books as far as the eye could see lined the walls from top to bottom, some people walked around the library talking very softly to each other as they picked out several books off of the bookcase while others where hunched over tables with a large amount of books and parchment around them and a look of utter concentration and ink covered their faces.

'I... I can do this' Harry thought as his heart beat banged away like a big brass drum 'I defeated the Dark Lord, I travelled dimensions, I... I can do this.'

Taking a deep breath and pulling his courage together Harry placed his hand down on the iron door handle, turned it and pulled the door open. He winced at the loud creek that came as he opened up the door as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him with frowns and glares on their faces.

Gulping nervously Harry nodded his head in a nervous greeting before he slowly and carefully closed the door behind him only to wince once again as an even louder creek came from the door.

"S-sorry," Harry whispered to everyone as he walked from the door to the reference desk, "Sorry, I didn't know that would happen, sorry."

"May I help you?" a younger looking Madam Prince asked Harry as he came to a stop in front of the reference desk.

'Just great, no matter what dimension I go to I can't get away from Madam Prince being around a load of old dusty books' Harry thought to himself before speaking out, "Yes please, I was wondering if you knew where I could find out about the history of this kingdom and any old photographs about the history of this kingdom?"

"Of course I know, I am The Head Liberian after all," Madam Prince said as she looked down at Harry, "I would be a very poor Head Liberian if I did not know where they were."

Harry bite his tongue, his emotions where still recovering from the roller coaster ride they had taken only a few minutes before, "May you tell me where they are?"

"I can tell you where they are," Madam Prince answered with a playful glint in her eyes, "Through I am sure that unless you are a bat walking about in daylight you should be able to see it for yourself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he felt his temper slowly become shorter and shorter, "Can you just tell me where the history books are, please?"

"Behind you," Madam Prince said with an evil grin, "Next time try reading and using your brain."

Blinking in confusion Harry slowly turned around to look behind him only to find himself feeling like a complete and utter idiot. Above each part of the library was large signs hanging from the ceiling, labelling each section which ranged from muggle story books all the way to advance spell casting through the section Harry wanted was right in front of him, the history section.

"Thank you Madam," Harry said with a stiff nod of his head, he was unsure what to make of this more playful Madam Prince, "I am doing a project for...school, you would not happen to know which book I would find out about the Lemur demons and how King Voldermort brought down the evil Dumbledore?"

"I remember that project from when my children were doing it at school," Madam Prince said with an understanding nod of her head, "You will be wanting the 'Rise of King Voldermort and Fall of Lord Dumbledore'. If you look on page 124 you should find the photograph you need, if you need a copy of it I will gladly make one for you at a cost of only one knut."

"Thank you," Harry replied as he made his way towards the history second with Madam Prince's words playing themselves over and over in his mind, "Rise of King Voldermort and Fall of Lord Dumbledore...Page 124..."

"Hey, kid!"

Harry jumped slightly and tried not to pull out his wand as a familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly turning to face the person who had called him Harry felt like he had been slapped in the face, standing in front of him with that familiar smirk on his face was Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he took in this dimensions Zabini, compared to the Blaise Zabini in his old dimension they where identical right down to that same grin.

"I have the book you're looking for here," Zabini said with a smirk as he held up the book, "I even have it open up at the right page for you," he put the book into Harry's hand and gathered his belongings.

"What do you want in return?" Harry asked with a frown, Zabini was a true snake, through and through.

"Just try not to make so much nose on your way in next time," Zabini said with a smirk as he turned around and walked out of the library without another word.

"Stupid snake, some of them never change," Harry muttered to himself as he turned and walked away from the main table.

'At least I got the book' Harry thought as he looked behind him to see several people looking at him as if he was a new book 'I better find a quite place to look at the photograph just in case.'

Luckily it did not take long for Harry to find a quite place, after all what self respecting pureblood wizard would want to be found in the muggle fiction section? Taking a deep breath Harry made himself comfortable at one of the tables.

Taking a deep breath Harry looked down at the photograph of the Lemur's that had been killed by Dumbledore only to find there they where, staring right back at him in the photograph was his parents, Lily and James Potter.

"Mum, Dad," Harry gasped out in shock as he looked down at the photograph, "So it is true, it was you both."

"Harry, what are you doing here of all places?"

Harry sucked in his breath nervously; slowly he pushed his chair back ready to run for it only to find a familiar hand on his right shoulder.

"Harry?"

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 11**

"H-Hello," Harry said nervously as he shut the book quickly.

"Hello to you too," the familiar voice said, Harry could hear the amusement in it.

Standing up Harry turned around to face the person who had found him, thankfully it was not Severus, Lucius, Fenrir or Remus, no it was Tom Stephan.

"Are you alright Harry?" Tom asked with a frown on his face as he looked closely at Harry's face, "Your eyes are bright red and puffy and you look very pale."

"I'm fine, I just...don't feel very well," Harry said as he quickly thought up a reason why, "Tom... can I ask you a question?"

Tom chuckled and nodded his head, "Well you have just asked me one but sure, go ahead."

"What do you know about Lemur Demons?" Harry asked carefully, "How do you know so many people that live in the castle?"

Tom blinked at the question, "Well I know about the Lemur Demons because I lived through it and I know a lot of people in the castle because it's part of my job as I am a warder, I even know King Voldermort himself as I have had to update the wards for the castle."

"That makes sense," Harry said thoughtfully as he nodded his head, "If...if you have lived through what happened with the Lemur Demons then...then you have some knowledge of my parents?"

"Your parents?" Tom asked in surprise as he looked over Harry, "Harry... I don't think that this is the best place for a talk like this, how about we get out of here and go back to your house for this talk?"

Harry sighed and nodded his head in agreement, Tom was right, here in the library anyone could overhear them talking while at least in his home they had some level of privacy.

Seeing the look of expectance on Harry's face Tom stepped back and watched as Harry stood up and while keeping hold on a familiar book.

"If you want I could always get that book out for you," Tom offered kindly.

"Thank you but no thank you," Harry said as he stood up, "I'll just buy my own copy one day."

"Alright Harry, if your sure," Tom said with a nod of his head.

As Tom watched Harry placing the book in its proper place upon the shelves he could not help the smirk that appeared on his lips, at least now Tom knew what to get his precious Harry as a courting gift.

'Then again I could always get him a pair of tight leather trousers and top' Tom thought with a lustful grin on his face 'Through the question is do I really want others to see that tight sexy body of his?'

Chuckling madly and lost in his perverted thoughts Tom never noticed Harry had returned from placing the book on the shelf and was standing in front of him with a confused expression on his face.

'Has Tom suddenly become ill or something?' Harry thought with a frown as he watched his friends face go bright neon red.

'Maybe I should buy him a book on positions' Tom giggled pervertedly 'Then maybe we-'

"...m...Tom...Tom are you okay?"

Tom blinked, that was Harry's voice, it seemed that he had gotten lost in his thoughts more then he realised he had.

"Are you alright Tom?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked Tom over, panic was clearly showing in his eyes, "You wasn't responding to me and-"

"I'm fine Harry," Tom said with a small cough as he tried to hide the blush showing up on his face, "I just got a bit distracted by my thoughts is all, I was just wondering what the best way to explain things to you was."

Harry blinked with wide eyes, "Oh? And so that is the reason why you're bleeding from your nose for?"

"Oh, that," Tom said simply through on the inside he was screaming and shouting at himself, "Please hang on a minute Harry."

Tilting his head to the side Harry watched as Tom pulled out from his pocket a green handkerchief and shoved it up his nose to stop the bleeding. Harry had to wonder if there was something wrong with Tom as he kept giving Harry the strangest look and giggling madly while also drooling.

"Tom, are you ill?" Harry asked kindly once Tom had his nose bleed under control.

"No Harry, I'm not ill," Tom said with a frown, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried because you keep drooling and giggling and your face goes red at weird times and you suddenly stop what you're doing and just stare into space at the weirdest of times," Harry said as he listed off Tom's symptoms.

Tom coughed and glared at the people snickering around him, "No Harry, I'm not ill, now how about we go to your house so I can answer your question? We don't want anyone over hearing our talk."

"Or to see you jump into his trousers," a random person commented only to flinch at the glare sent his way from Tom.

"Just a moment Harry," Tom said politely with a kind smile, "I have just got to speak to an old friend for a moment, I will meet you outside of the library alright?"

"Okay Tom," Harry said with a nod of his head as he turned to leave the library, "Don't take too long alright? I really do need to talk to you about this."

"Don't worry Harry, I promise it'll only take five minutes at the most," Tom said with a happy smile as he leant on the desk of the person who spoke earlier, "I just want to pass a long a bit of information I found out for my friend here."

Nodding his head Harry turned and walked out of the library while ignoring the silence around him. Giving Madam Prince a polite nod of the head Harry stepped out of the library and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed Harry moved to stand just to the left of the main door and waited for Tom to come out.

As Harry watched the everyday lives of the people walking about on the street he did not hear the screams of pain and the shouts for mercy coming from within the library thanks to the spells placed on library's to keep them quiet and to keep any unwanted noises from both inside and outside of the library being heard.

After only a few minutes the sound of the library opening caused Harry to look up only to give a soft smile as Tom stepped out of the library with a satisfied look on his face.

"So did you talk to your friend?" Harry asked kindly as Tom walked over to him, "Did everything go alright?"

Tom blinked in confusion, "My friend?...Ah! Yes Harry, we had a nice little talk but I'm afraid that it turns out we won't be able to speak to each other again."

"Oh?" Harry said questioningly as they turned to start walking.

"Yes, it turns out that my friend has a job that makes it so he has to travel around a lot and his about to leave for a faraway place soon," Tom said as he cast a quick _Scourgify _spell at the red spots on his clothes, "So I just wanted to pass on a bit of advice about his next destination and to say good bye."

Harry took a deep breath and looked up to the sky above him, "I wish I could of said goodbye."

"You wanted to say goodbye to my friend?" Tom asked with a frown on his face, "I did not know that you knew him Harry."

"No no no you got it all wrong," Harry answered with a small yet sad smile on his lips, "I mean to my parents, I... I found out some information today about others of my kind you see..."

"Ah, so you found out about Dumbledore and the Lemur Demons," Tom said as understanding filled his eyes, "Are you alright Harry? You do know that you are not alone right?"

"I am, everyone's dead, I'm the only one left of my kind," Harry answered sadly as he looked up to the clouds floating in the sky, "Do...do you think that the other Lemur Demons are watching over me from the clouds in the sky?"

Tom's face softened and he nodded his head, "Yes, and I bet they're throwing lots of rotten fruit at Dumbledore who is up there with them while also throwing rotten fruit down to earth at anyone who hurts you."

"Yeah, I like to think that," Harry said with a soft smile on his face, he turned to face Tom with eyes full of pain and sadness, "I found out that my parents were caught up in the killings of the Lemur Demons you know."

"Oh, what happened...if you don't mind me asking..." Tom asked, he so wanted to learn more about his beloved Harry but at the same time he didn't want to chase the young man in front of him away.

Harry let out a sigh and motioned ahead of him to his house, "Can you wait until we get into my house? I thought we agreed that we did not want anyone to over hear what we are going to talk about."

Tom nodded his head in agreement, talking about the Lemur Demon killing was something you did not do in public plus Tom did not want Harry to hate him for anything that was overheard about their talk and published in the newspapers.

"I thought that you were supposed to be with Lucius looking at potion ingredients today at the market," Tom said as he suddenly realised that Lucius was nowhere to found, "He didn't leave you alone to go off with Severus did he? Because if he did, I'll kick his butt...I'll rip his arms from their sockets and-"

"No, I sort of ran off when I found out about the other Lemurs," Harry said stiffly as he pulled out his key, he kept it on the rope around his neck that The Deciders had placed on him, and pushed it into the keyhole, "When I found out about the other Lemur Demons and what happened to them, I..."

"You ran off to the library to find out if what happened was written down and to see if there was any photographs in the books of anyone you knew," Tom said softly as a wave of understanding washed over him, "And you left Lucius and Severus running about in panic as they look everywhere for you."

Harry nodded his head as he pushed the door to his house open, "Yes...well I didn't think about it that way..."

Tom sighed and rubbed his head, "How about if I go and track them down and then bring them back here while you pull yourself together and make us some drinks? I have a feeling that we'll be needing something strong by the end of the day."

"But I don't have any 'strong' drinks; only tea, coffee, juice and fizzy pop," Harry said chewing his lower lip, "Will...will you really do that Tom?"

"I will Harry, I consider you as one of my dear friends," Tom said softly with a smile causing Harry to blush, "And as for something stronger...I was getting this for tomorrow as I have a busy day ahead of me but I think that we will be needing this right now, I can easily get another bottle tomorrow."

Harry watched as Tom pulled out of his pocket a miniature bottle of red wine, only for him to point his wand at the bottle and say, "_Engorgio_," only for Harry to gasp as the bottle of wine became full size.

"I don't think that we will really care what type of glasses we will be drinking out of after out talk," Tom said as he handed over the bottle of red wine to Harry, "I won't be gone long, they are properly retracing their steps so it shouldn't take me long to find them."

Nodding his head shyly Harry held the bottle close to him in fear he might drop it, "Thank you, I'll leave the door unlocked so you can come in when you get back without a problem."

"Alright Harry, now go and get those drinks in and have a few minutes of peace and quiet until I bring a storm back with me," Tom said with a smirk causing Harry to give a shy giggle.

Nodding his head Harry gave Harry a small wave and made his way into the house never noticing the protective spell Tom cast over the doorway making it so only he and those he brought with him could enter the building for the rest of the day.

Hearing Tom's footsteps moving away from the building Harry took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. As he went he looked around his shop, the hallway and his kitchen, he couldn't belive everything that had happened in the past few days scince he came to this dimention, he couldn't believe the information he had found out or how the people in this dimention was compared to those in his old dimention.

Entering the kitchen Harry placed the bottle of red wine that Tom had give him down on the table and made his way towards the cupboards to get several glasses out while panicked thoughts danced in his mind. Was he ready to tell them the truth? Was Harry ready to tell them about his parents? Could they accept him when they found out about him being from another dimention? Was the Lily and James from the story about the Lemur Demon's that he had been told even the same Lily and James that was his birth parents?

One thing was clear in Harry's mind through; it seemed that The Deciders had not just put him in any random dimension like they had said they would, sneaky people.

Getting the few wine glasses that he had out of the cupboard Harry heard the sound of three people entering the building the same way that he had. Harry gulped nervously and his heart fluttered as he realised that Tom was back and with Lucius and someone else if Harry guessed right.

"Well here goes nothing," Harry muttered softly as he placed the wine glasses down on the table, "I guess that there is no turning back now, I guess I can only hope for the best."

Gathering himself together Harry turned to face the doorway only to give a yelp of surprise as Lucius came rushing through the door and scooped him up into a tight and protective hug.

"You silly silly silly boy, never do that again, ever," Lucius ranted as he hugged Harry tightly, "Do you know how much you scared us? You could been kidnapped or mugged or got lost or taken away by aliens to be-"

"That is the last time I let you watch muggle alien movies," Tom said suddenly cutting Lucius' rant off, he made a beline for the wine and glasses on the table, "You can come in Fenrir, standing in the shadows of the doorway like that makes you seem like a pervert or a stalker."

Blinking in shock Harry watched as Fenrir stepped into the room with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Fenrir?" Harry asked as he peeked around Lucius, "Your here? I thought that it would be just Lucius."

Fenrir chuckled, "Yes, well I Lucius wanted to use my super smell to find you, and who was I to object?"

"Well now that we all know Harry is safe and sound I believe Harry has an important question to share with us," Tom said as he poured several glasses of wine, "It seems Harry wants to talk about his parents, and with how the newspaper is these days..."

Lucius felt his heart stop, if Harry's parents or someone was able to look after Harry until Harry found his soul mate he wouldn't need him there anymore, Lucius would most likely not see a lot of Harry, the boy who he wanted to adopt and call his own child.

"Well...my parents are dead," Harry said slowly.

He missed the pointed look that Fenrir sent Lucius as Lucius tightened his arms around Harry and gave a relived yet sad look.

"But...you see when you told me about Dumbledore killing the Lemur Demons and about James and Lily going to another dimension...I...I realised something," Harry said slowly as he nervously took a step backwards, stepping out of Lucius' hug.

"Harry, whatever you tell us we won't think of you any differently," Lucius said carefully as he looked Harry in the eyes, "We won't leave you or think any less of you Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and blurted it all out in one go, "I'm from another dimension and from the story you told me I think that your Lily and James are the same Lily and James that are my parents."

**To Be Continued...**

**To Everyone: Just so you know this will soon turn into a Read the HP Books with a story after them reading the HP Books and turning it into a plot point in this story, it won't be like other 'Reading the HP Books' stories and I DID put a warning in each and every chapter about this since I started the story. IF you do not want me to do this then let me know!**

**To the reviewer who knows who this is for:**

**Yes, I know my writing and my stories are horrible, I know that I can't write anything worth reading or of any skill at all but I write for fun and enjoyment. Writing helps me deal with my waves of Anxiety and at times insomnia and stress, I know that my writing is so horrible that I will never get to make a living out of writing but I have found happiness in one little thing in life, writing, and I am going to continue to write even though I agree with you about a four year old being able to write and plan a better story then me and I am one of the worse writers ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 12**

"Do not joke about this type of thing," Lucius snapped as he tried to stop the faces of his long lost friends from appearing in his mind.

"But I am not joking about!" Harry cried out as he looked at the three elder men in front of him, "I'm telling the truth, I think they're the same people!"

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that you are from another dimension, that your parents are Lily and James Potter and you where the unborn child Lily was carrying the last we saw her," Fenrir said as he took a glass of wine from Tom, "Harry...I don't know, maybe you should lie down, I mean you did just find out that you are the last of your kind."

Tears threatened to fall down Harry's face as he turned and looked at Tom with large watery eyes. Tom winced as he saw the begging look Harry was sending his way, normally he could not say no to Harry but with those large watery eyes he could not say no at all.

"How about we give him a chance?" Tom said softly, he gave a small soft smile at the hope that light up Harry's eyes, "If he can show us some proof that our Lily and James Potter are Harry's birth parents and his returned to us from the other dimension that Lily and James left for then...he really is the child of Lily and James?"

"If he had proof then I would believe and accept," Lucius said softly as he slowly stood up, "I do not mean to hurt you Harry but when the press published in their newspaper about how Lily, James and their unborn child could still be alive and well I've had thousands of fake Lily's, James' and unborn Potter children come to the castle trying to see what they could get."

"I...I understand," Harry said stiffly as he nodded his head, he could remember how people tried to befriend him back in his old world just for the fame and money it might get them for knowing the Boy-Who-Lived, "Let me go upstairs and get a few items to show you."

"I think that we will go with you pup," Fenrir said as he gulped down his glass of wine in one gulp, "No offence as I don't care if you are or aren't Lily's and James' child, your still a friend of mine and Remus, but with this sort of thing we have to do it properly, we have to follow stupid laws."

"Fenrir speaks the truth," Tom said with a sigh as he poured himself another glass of wine, "IF you are the unborn child of Lily and James the court will have to have things done 'right' from the very start and if we don't go with you they could argue that you are not the unborn child of Lily and James by saying you had knowledge of personal items belonging to the Potter couple and you had time to transfigure a few items."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Alright, follow me then. I have the items I want to show you upstairs in my trunk which is in my bedroom."

Nodding their heads Fenrir, Lucius and Tom followed Harry slowly out of the kitchen and up the stairs, as they went none of them said a single word, thoughts, hopes and panic danced around in their minds making it so no one could think of a straight though. It was all that they could do to hope that everything was sorted out with quickly and easily through Fenrir, Lucius and Tom held hope within them that Harry was Lily's and James child through they did their best to not allow their hope to grow more than the tip of a quill's point.

Once they reached the door way of Harry's bedroom Harry opened up the door slowly and walked into the room with his heart beating madly, the atmosphere surrounding the four of them hung heavy and dark around them. Slowly the group made their way into Harry's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath Harry held himself together and quickly made his way over to his desk where he had draped his invisibility cloak over his desk chair, as he turned around and walked over to his bed where his photo album was on his bedside table, he tried his best to block out the fear he felt chipping away at him through he could not bring himself to look at Fenrir, Tom or Lucius in the face.

Fenrir sighed worriedly and watched the pup move about the room worry washed over him as he feared for what would happen to his pup. He could smell Lily and James on Harry now that he took the time and thought about it, the way Harry moved, the small habits that he had...to Fenrir it just screamed at him that this was the child of Lily and James. In Fenrir's opinion they only needed James' invisibility cloak and this photo album for Tom's and Lucius' sanity and the court with their laws.

Lucius sighed heavily as he watched Harry bravely move around his bedroom and gather two items, Lucius guessed that these two items must be the proof that Harry had talked about. He didn't know what to think, part of him just knew that Harry was James' and Lily's child, it was hard to explain and even Lucius himself did not know how he knew but he just did...but then...there was the other half, telling Lucius that it just couldn't be true. That part of Lucius just screamed at him to check the young Lemur demon for any spells or potions making Harry believe just nonsense.

Tom watched his beloved Harry gathered the proof that he was so sure of, he found himself thinking that he didn't care if Harry was Lily's and James' child, no...on some strange level he did through either way no matter what happened Tom was sure of one thing. He loved Harry with all his heart and he would protect Harry with everything he could, Harry was his.

Gulping nervously Harry nervously made his way over to where the others stood, fear slowly washed over him as he realised just what was happening through there was no way he could get a time turner so he was stuck. Taking a deep breath Harry slowly and hesitantly held out his two treasured possessions.

"Please be gentle with them," Harry asked nervously as he offered his two treasured possessions, "They are all I have got of my parents."

"We will be," Tom said kindly as he gave Harry a comforting smile, reaching out he carefully took the photo album from Harry, treating it as if it was made of gold, "Thank you for sharing these with us Harry."

Lucius and Fenrir did not reply, both to full of different emotions that Harry could see flashing through their eyes. Taking a deep breath Lucius reached forwards and delicately took the invisibility cloak from Harry.

"Amazing," Lucius said as he felt the texture of the invisibility cloak, "It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

Harry stood stiffly as he listened to Lucius' assessment of his father's invisibility cloak, fear ran through him as he kept his eyes glued on his two treasured items. He couldn't help but worry, worry if he had made the right decision, that he had not made a mistake, worry if he had misplaced his trust within the people standing before him.

'Well there is no turning back now' Harry thought as his heart pounded hard against his chest in fear 'I've already done it, I can't turn back now.'

"Harry...am I allowed to cast a spell upon your invisibility cloak?" Lucius asked carefully, there was no doubts in Lucius' mind that the cloak was a real invisibility cloak, there was no was that you could fake the feel of a true invisibility cloak, "The spell will help us out working out the truth and it'll help us when we go up against the court."

Fear flashed through Harry's eyes, "What will the spell do? It won't hurt my invisibility cloak will it? It's all I have left of my father."

"No, it'll just tell us who the invisibility cloak belonged to is all, it should bring out something similar to a family tree which can't be faked and the court will have no choice to say that the result is right as it is one of their approved spells," Lucius said careful as he looked down in amazement at the beauty of the invisibility cloak, "The spell works much like a Diagnoses spell does when it's cast on you, but instead of giving a list of your injuries it gives you a list of the people who have ever owned the invisibility cloak."

"Okay," Harry said slowly as he watched carefully as Lucius pulled out his wand.

Feeling slightly nervous at the gaze coming from Harry Lucius quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the invisibility cloak. Tom and Fenrir kept a close gaze on what was happening between Lucius and Harry.

"_mostrar todos los propietarios_," Lucius said softly as a soft blue light surrounded the tip of his wand.

Fear washed through Harry's body as he kept a close eye on Lucius' wand and his cloak, he knew that he should trust Lucius that he was nothing like the Lucius Malfoy in his old dimension through Harry could not help fear that washed over him as he watched the spell being cast upon his invisibility cloak, on his father's invisibility cloak.

As the list of owners appeared Lucius felt his heart miss a beat as he read the names, slowly he turned his head to face Tom and Fenrir with disbelief and hope showing in his eyes.

"Lucius..." Tom said with hope showing in his eyes, "Do...that look...could..."

"Tom, Fenrir, the cloak...it has belonged to the Potter's for generations, and Harry...this proves that James Potter is Harry's father," Lucius said with wide eyes as he turned to gaze at Harry, "If nothing else everyone will agree that you are James Potter's son."

Harry let out a deep sigh of relief as he found himself standing slightly straighter, the look of acceptance and kindness yet shock and happiness filled Harry's heart with warm and happy feelings.

"W-what about the photo album?" Fenrir said as he quickly turned to Tom, "It's looking like the court won't have a leg to stand on, I can smell Lily and James all over Harry telling me that Harry is their pup, Lucius has confirmed the invisibility cloak side of things."

Nodding his head Tom slowly opened the photo album up only to gasp at the first picture he saw, Lily's and James' wedding day photograph, the one that he took himself.

"I...How..." Tom stuttered with wide eyes as he looked from the photo album to Harry and back to the photo album, "I..."

"Tom...What's wrong?" Lucius asked in worry, "Is there something wrong with the photo album?"

Harry watched on in fear as he watched Tom flipping through the photographs in his album and looking from them to him and back again, Harry didn't know what to feel. On some level Harry knew that they know believed him about being Lily's and James' son but on the other hand Harry now had a new fear, what if the court had something to say about him? What if there was something about being the child of Lily and James that he didn't know about? He knew that being the last of the Lemur Demons' would bring its own problem through Harry was used to being stared at through right now only one thing was on Harry's mind.

What had Tom so shocked about his photo album? And had Tom said he had taken some of the photographs himself?

"I...I remember this day," Tom said with a small smile on his face as he looked down at the photo, "It was the day that Lily found out she was pregnant," Tom paused and looked up at Harry with wide eyes full of hope, happiness and love, "Pregnant with you...she basically ordered James to sit down on the chair then sat down on his lap and told me to take the photograph...if...if the court tries to tell us otherwise there..."

Trailing off Tom carefully and almost lovingly pulled out the photograph and turned it over only to gasp in shock as tears threatened to drop. Too full of emotion Tom lifted the photograph to show them very familiar handwriting on the back of it.

"That's...That's your writing," Lucius gasped out with wide eyes, "You...you wrote that on all of the photographs that you ever took, you where always muttering about memories and little words on the back of photographs to help us remember."

Tom gave a watery chuckle and nodded his head, "And I'm so thankful for that habit right now."

Taking a deep breath Lucius handed Fenrir the invisibility cloak and slowly walked forwards so he was only a few inches away from Harry. Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes full of happiness, hope and the excitement of finding each other again. Then suddenly Lucius pulled Harry into a tight, loving and protective hug.

"Harry...Harry," Lucius sobbed out as he hugged Harry tightly, "You've come back to us, your back with us."

The next thing Harry knew was that he was being hugged on all sides, he couldn't help the large smile that blossomed on his face as he snuggled into the hug, he had never felt so safe and loved in his whole life. Lifting his head up to look at the three larger males that was now his family Harry gave them a large watery smile.

"I'm back," Harry simply said with a large grin on his face, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not," Tom chuckled as he ruffled Harry's hair, "You won't be going anywhere without myself, Lucius, Fenrir, Severus or Remus at your side from now on."

Fenrir nodded his head in agreement as he took in the scent of his long lost pup, memorising it, "Tom's right pup, and if none of us can be with you then you'll have a full army looking after you."

Harry couldn't help the happy giggle that came from his lips, "After...after everything that I've been through...after everything I've done and I seen...I think it is worth it...I am so happy to find you all again."

"Harry...I...I have a question to ask you, or well...to tell you," Lucius said nervously as he looked down lovingly at Harry.

Nodding his head Harry paid full attention to Lucius while basking in the feeling of family.

"Did you know that Severus and I were chosen to be your Godparents by...by your mother, and Remus along with someone called Sirius Black was chosen to be your Godparents by your father," Lucius said slowly, "We know that Sirius...he is from the other dimension..."

Harry nodded his head slowly, "I've meet Sirius, he wasn't able to take me in because of some...problems...in the other dimension."

Lucius nodded his head slowly as he looked at Harry with loved in his eyes, "Harry...as...as Severus and I are your Godparents...would you like it if...if Severus and I adopted you?"

Harry's eyes went wide with disbelief, happiness and hope as he looked at Lucius, "You...you want to adopt me?"

"Yes, things wouldn't change much for you, you'd still get to keep your shop and live here," Lucius said quickly as he misunderstood the look with Harry's eyes, "You would just be seen as Severus' and mine child and you'd have a big brother and you would be more protected and you would have people looking after you and you'd have more safety and-"

"I would love to," Harry said with a large smile on his face, "How do we do this adoption? Do I have to sign anything or do we have to do a blood adoption?"

"Wait," Fenrir said quickly gaining everyone's attention, "I...I can't allow this adoption to continue."

**To Be Continued...**

**Thank you for your words of support, it really means a lot to me, more then I can say. I'll try my best to keep on going and make you all proud. There is also a poll on my profile about if I should continue with my original plans of have a few characters reading the HP Books in this story or not or if I should do it in another story.**

**mostrar todos los propietarios means show all owners, it's the spell Lucius uses to on Harry's invisibility cloak.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 13**

"You better have a good reason for this," Lucius said darkly as he glared at Fenrir, "Or else I'm going to have to use my power as King Voldermort's second in command on you."

"Hey, it's nothing bad," Fenrir said taking a few steps away from the group and held his hands up, "I just mean that I don't know how the adoption will agree with the plans I have for Harry."

"Your plans for Harry?" Tom asked as he glared darkly at Fenrir, he would not allow anyone to harm a single hair on His Harry.

"I want to adopt Harry into my pack," Fenrir said simply and honestly, "I just do not know how the adoption that Severus and Lucius will do with Harry will affect the adoption that I want to do with Harry, I do not want the two adoption ceremonies to disagree with each other and cause harm to Harry."

"Oh," was all Lucius could manage as he looked at Fenrir, "You don't...you..."

"You thought I was going to take Harry away from you?" Fenrir said dryly as he gave Tom and Lucius a pointed look, "I would never do that, especially not to Tom."

"To Tom?" Harry asked in confusion as he turned to where Tom was blushing bright red, "What does Fenrir mean Tom?"

"That you're my...friend Harry," Tom said as he tried to force the blush on his face down while ignore the laughs he got, "Because you're a really special friend to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Which is also why Severus, Fenrir, Remus and I are adopting you for," Lucius said with amusement dancing in his eyes, "Tom wants to keep you as a special friend Harry, he doesn't want to change that so his not adopting you."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something very important for?" Harry asked with a frown on his face.

"Because you are pup," Fenrir chuckled as he ruffled Harry's hair, "But if I was you I'd be worrying about Tom, his face has gone very red."

Blinking in shock Harry turned to the blushing Tom with wide innocent eyes, "Your bright red! Are you ill?"

"N-No Harry," Tom replied with a blush which only increased at Harry's hard look, "I...its just hot is all."

"I forgot about the heating spells in my bedroom!" Harry cried out as he grabbed hold of Tom's arm, "Here, let me take you back downstairs, it's much cooler down there, I'm sorry Tom, this is the perfect temperature for me and I didn't think-"

"It's alright Harry, really," Tom replied as he went even more red, "I..I think I better go and let the court know what's happened."

"No you aren't!" Harry cried out as he pulled on Tom's arm leading the man out of the room, "Before you do anything else you're going to come downstairs and get a cool drink! Your face is bright neon red, you look like a tomato!"

Tom couldn't find the words to object as Harry tightened his hold around Tom's arm; it was all Tom could do to enjoy Harry holding his arm as the young lemur demon led him out of the bedroom and down the hallway leaving Lucius and Fenrir to burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry Tom," Harry said giving Tom an apologetic look, "I should have made sure to have you sort out the temperature in my bedroom like you did in all of the other rooms of my building."

"It's fine Harry," Tom replied kindly as he found himself being dragged down the hallway and towards the stairs, "I should of thought too through I never thought it would be very important until you found your perminate dominate."

Blushing Harry nodded his head and turned and lead Tom down the stairs, he couldn't work out why but every time he and Tom touched his stomach did flip flops and his face went bright red yet Harry couldn't argue that he liked holding Tom's hand as much as Tom seemed to enjoy his touch if how Tom wasn't fighting against Harry's hold was anything to go by. Secertly Harry hoped that Tom would might, just might, be his perminate dominate.

Tom's heart fluttered and he felt like a giggling school girl as he and Harry went down the stairs, he couldn't believe it, Harry was holding, or more like hugging, his arm. No matter what Tom tried he couldn't fight down the blush that was on his face, he felt like he was in heaven with Harry holding onto him and looking up at him with those cute large worried eyes.

As Tom and Harry reached the bottom of the stairs Tom's hand brushed against Harry's left hand only for Tom's heart to freeze at the rough feeling that he felt.

"Who did it," Tom asked darkly without realising just what he was saying, "Who dare hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion, he felt it was best to just keep his mouth shut about just how many people really had hurt him in his old dimension by the look on Tom's face, "Is everything alright Tom?"

"No, everything is not alright," Tom said darkly as he held up Harry's left hand and took a closer look at the scars lining the hand, "Who did this? What happened? Was it someone from the other dimension? Because if it is I can open up the portal to go and kill them."

Harry froze, he didn't know if he should feel honoured that someone cared about him this much or that he should be worried that he had found out about the scars left on his hand from Professor Umbridge.

"I want the truth Harry," Tom said seriously as he turned around to face Harry in the eyes, "I want the honest truth form you, please Harry."

Unable to say no to Tom Harry sighed, "Fine, I got them from a woman in the dimension I came from, I'm not going to say who did it but I got it a few months before I came here, its healed up now and doesn't cause me any pain...just leave it okay?"

"Are you sure I can't go and kill the person who did it?" Tom asked with a sigh as he pulled Harry into a hug, "I promise I wouldn't leave any evidence behind."

"No Tom, you can't kill anyone," Harry said dryly rolling his eyes, "Nor can you chop them up into little pieces or water torture them or make them watch any cute children's movies that are really cute."

"Oh fine," Tom said with a pout, "Anything for you Harry, you only have to give the word and I will do it."

Harry blushed madly at Tom's words only to find his blushing increasing as Tom raised his scared hand up to his lips and placed a loving kiss on the scaring of his hand.

"T-Tom," Harry stuttered with wide eyes full of shock, "W-What was that all about?"

Tom blushed and looked away, "When I was very young and fell over my mother used to kiss my cuts, afterwards they didn't hurt as much as before and I always thought it was because of my mother's magic touch."

'Tom looks so cute when he blushes' Harry thought shyly before speaking, "Yeah, that's another type of magic, the magic of a mother's love, it's one powerful thing...it saved me from dying many times in my old dimension."

"Tell me about it?" Tom asked hugging Harry tightly, "I could maybe kill them?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Is this going to become a regular occurrence, you asking if you can kill people?"

"Maybe," Tom teased with a grin, "After all I c-"

"Hey, what are you two love birds doing there?" Fenrir's voice suddenly washed over the two making them jump apart in shock, "It looked like you where kissing."

Tom turned and shot a glare up the steps to where Fenrir was standing, grinning like a loon, with a chuckling Lucius standing next to him.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Harry asked, his face going bright red.

"Oh long enough pup," Fenrir said with a grin on his face, "So...it seems you and Tom have been bonding, and to think, you two where only alone for a few seconds."

"Oh leave them alone," Lucius said with a smirk as Tom's and Harry's faces went bright neon red, "I personally think it's sweet through we will have to keep a close eye on them both."

Tom raised a single eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Oh? And what do you mean by that Lucius?"

Lucius couldn't let the chance to tease 'Tom' go without using it, "Imagen of all the many things you could do to Harry if you where together in a room alone Tom."

"Lucius if I was you I'd start running," Tom said darkly as he glared at Lucius, "Because as soon as I get the sample off of Harry I'm going to get you for that comment."

Seeing the look on Tom's face and the blush on Harry's face Lucius gulped nervously and turned to Fenrir for help only to find the werewolf had backed away from the stairs shaking his head, there was no way he would get into this sort of trouble with the King.

"Yes, well it is getting on," Lucius said stiffly as he walked down the stairs holding himself tall and proud, "The last time I checked it I haven't taken a sample of Harry to King Voldermort!"

Harry blinked, "You want to take a sample of me?"

"I want a bit of your hair," Lucius said dryly seeing the look on Harry's face, "Remember that we need to find out who your true dominate is?"

"Oh! I forgot all about it what with everything that's been going on these past few days," Harry said with a blush on his face, "If you give me a moment I'll go and cut a bit of hair for you."

Nodding his head Lucius watched as Harry ran out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Once Lucius was sure that Harry was in the kitchen he turned to Fenrir and Tom with a pointed look only to find Fenrir turning to face him and Tom looking in the direction Harry had disappeared in with a love sick look plastered on his face.

"Your majarstery, Fenrir," Lucius said snapping Tom out of his day dream, "I feel it would be best for us to leave after Harry returns with a lock of his hair."

"What!" Tom cried out with wide shocked eyes, "How can you say something like this? It's properly almost dark and after everything's that has happened today who knows how Harry with cope! He might have nightmares tonight!"

"My King, don't you want to do the ritual to find out who is the pup's perminate Dominate?" Fenrir asked with a raised eyebrow, "And besides, knowing Remus and Severus they'll stay the night with Harry."

Lucius chuckled slightly, "I know that Severus will, his properly wanting to know more about Harry and wanting to get a head start on potion making so there is a large chance he'll stay the night."

"What about Remus?" Tom asked as he chewed nervously on his lip, "I mean would Severus and Remus mind? I could tell the court what has happened these past few days and all about Harry."

"Remus would properly be showing Harry how to grow his own potion ingredients," Fenrir said with a nod of his head, "If you want I'll go and ask Remus and Severus if they will do this, they should be almost here anyway, remember that they are bringing back the items Harry got from Remus' stand?"

"Yes, that would be for the best," Tom said thoughtfully as he muttered to himself, "That way Harry wouldn't be alone and he'd get to learn the things he needs to know while we get everything with the court and finding his periminate Dominate sorted out."

"So it's decided then?" Lucius said as he gave Tom a dry look, "Through I think Tom should go with Fenrir then after letting Severus and Remus know the plan go back to the castle."

"What?" Tom cried out with wide eyes, "Why can't I stay just a bit longer for?"

"Because if we let you stay 'for just a bit longer' we'll never get you out of here unless it's at Harry's side," Fenrir said dryly causing Tom to both blush and glare, "Face it Tom, if you're not the pup's mate well...I dread to think."

"I am afraid that I have to agree with Fenrir my King," Lucius said suddenly speaking up before Tom could object, "Besides you want to make sure that Harry is safe right?"

Tom opened his mouth only to pause and sigh, "Fine, you win this time but I don't want Harry being left alone for a few days yet, I mean his new to this dimension and who knows what the court will do when we tell them just who Harry is!"

"Which is why Remus and Severus will be staying with him for a few days," Lucius said dryly as he rolled his eyes, "Now then, how about you and Fenrir get going and I'll wait for Harry to give me a lock of his hair."

"See if you can get a bit of his blood," Fenrir said, "It will help to prove to the court that Harry is really Harry on top of everything else we have plus we can use it for the adoptions so all we have to do is get Harry to sign a few documents."

"But I can't go yet!" Tom cried out as he tried his best not to pout, "What if Harry thinks I've walked out on him or that I don't like him anymore or-"

"I'd just ask Lucius where you both went to."

"Harry!" Tom cried out happily at the sight of the young Lemur Demon.

"I thought you were just going to get a pair of scissors to cut your hair," Lucius said as he raised an eyebrow and looked Harry over.

Harry was holding onto two glass potion vials, in one was obviously a lock of Harry's hair while in the other one was a strange red liquid.

"I thought it might help if I got you some of my blood," Harry said with a small blush on his face as he handed the two potion vials to Lucius, "Oh and you should really learn to talk quietly or use silencing charms, you talk loudly and even Severus and Remus knows what's going on now and they are standing in the shop for the past five minutes now."

"Really?" Fenrir said in shock, "Just a moment."

Lucius, Tom and Harry watched in amusement as Fenrir popped his head around the corner and peaked into the shop. Fenrir grinned madly at the sight of his sexy Remus and gave the blushing Remus a wave.

"Will you oh wonderful mate of mine?" Fenrir asked while doing his best impression of the puppy dog eyes, "I promise I'll make it up to you in the bedroom."

"S-Sure," Remus stuttered as his whole body went bright neon red, "And we brought Harry's potion items."

"The idiot wolf wanted to carry the items," Severus said rolling his eyes as he pulled out a tiny brown box from his pocket, "But I used my knowledge of transporting large amount of potion items to our advantage, I used a special shrinking spell that wouldn't harm any of the potion items inside, can you ask Harry where I should put these items?"

Before Fenrir could reply Lucius' head suddenly popped out from behind Fenrir much to the amusement of Severus.

"Sev!" Lucius cried out with a large happy grin on his face, "Hi Sev!"

'My idiot' Severus thought fondly with a hidden smile as he spotted Lucius' head 'He can be so adorable at times.'

"So you heard everything then?" Lucius said happily.

"We did and we don't mind," Severus said with a smirk playing on his lips, "Right wolf?"

"Severus is right," Remus said with a soft smile on his face, "As long as Fenrir remembers to water my garden and plants I'll be happy to stay here for a few days."

"Great!" Lucius cried out happily, "Then us Dominates will be leaving you Submissive to bond then!"

Severus and Remus blinked and shared a confused look only to try not to laugh as Tom's voice echoed throughout the building.

"But I don't want to go! What if they do unspeakable things to MY Harry!"

As the sound of the backdoor shutting came to their ears Severus and Remus looked at each other dryly.

"Why do I think that Tom will be visiting us often or spying on us?" Remus asked.

"Because your right," Severus said shaking his head in amusement, "I don't know how Tom cannot be Harry's true mate."

"Even if Harry and Voldermort weren't true mates and Harry found his true mate something tells me that Tom wouldn't leave Harry alone," Remus chuckled as he agreed with Severus, "Are you ready for this?"

A smirk slowly appeared on Severus' lips, "Let's see what Harry's made of in the potions lab."

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it the tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 14**

"Why did I say that for?" Voldemort groaned into his hands as he went bright neon red as he, Lucius and Fenrir walked back to the castle.

"Because you care about Harry my King," Lucius said smoothly while making sure not to laugh, "But I think you don't have to worry about what Harry, Remus or Severus think."

"I won't?" Voldemort asked looking sharply at his second in command, "You think I've not blown my chances with Harry?"

"Ruin it with the pup?" Fenrir asked with a raised eyebrow, "Never, don't you remember the ceremony that we did with the Potters when Harry was born?"

"I do," Voldemort answered refusing to look at his second in command and army leader, "I just don't want to get my hopes up again, the fact that Harry has returned to us is a blessing in itself, but I don't want to tell him who to love, what if he hates me?"

"He won't my King," Lucius said kindly, "Have you seen the way that he looks at you? Acts around you?"

"His right," Fenrir commented kindly, "The pup's yours my King, but if you wish you can do the ceremony again just to make sure...if it'll make you feel better."

Voldemort slowly nodded his head and looked up in front of him to find that they had made their way back to the castle. The castle was based out of a children's book that Voldemort had once read as a child, flags flied high on top of the castle with the famous skull and snake symbol on them while the castle grounds was filled with life even through it was so late.

"I think I'll carry out the ceremony for myself and the court," Voldemort said nodding his head, "That way the court will have one less thing to go on at me about and I'll feel better knowing I've not cheated Harry out of a chance of happiness."

"Don't worry about it but do what you must," Lucius said comfortingly as they walked through the large metal gate into the castle grounds, "Would you like us to come with you?"

"No," Voldemort answered shaking his head, "I've already kept you busy these last few days with Harry and I, I'm sure that your family and pack is most likely worried about you and waiting for you to return home."

"The pack and people I know are used to my ways," Fenrir said shrugging his shoulders casually, "They know not to worry unless they get the signal from me or I don't show myself for a certain number of days."

"Fenrir is correct, they understand what is required of me for my job as you're second in command and we have worked things out," Lucius said before turning to Fenrir, "And are you going to tell us this time what the signal is and how many days?"

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you," Fenrir chuckled as he looked at Lucius' pout, "I'm enjoying tormenting you both too much through trust me, when I let you both know that I'm in trouble you'll both recognise the signal."

Chuckling at his two friend's comments Voldemort spoke, "Thank you both of you for trying to cheer me up but this is something that I need to do alone through I would like it if you came with me to see the court later on tonight."

"Understood," Lucius said with a nod of his head, "Where would you like to meet up?"

Voldemort gave a thoughtful hum as he ignored the many people stopping to bow or nod their head at Lucius and Fenrir, Voldemort was still wearing his glamour so no one recognised him for who he really was and at times that was the way that Voldemort preferred it, he would remove the glamour once he had entered the private areas of his home.

"How about if we meet up at 2am outside the court's meeting room?" Voldemort suggested thoughtfully as they walked through the castle grounds, "They should just be finishing their yelling matches by then and about to start another yelling match."

"Do they ever stop and sleep or eat?" Fenrir asked with a shake of his head, "If I didn't know better I would have thought that yelling at each other and ordering us about was how they eat and got their energy."

Lucius chuckled, "They take breaks randomly Fenrir, my King we will meet you then."

Nodding his head Voldemort turned to look straight ahead of him only to give a sigh of relief as he found himself to be walking up the steps and into the castle.

"See you later then," Fenrir said with a nod of his head before giving Voldemort a pointed look, "And don't forget to remove the glamour's my King, we don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"It wasn't my fault," Voldemort answered with a glare at the smirking Fenrir, "I was about to go out into the town when the idiot court summoned me."

"Yes my King," Lucius said calmly as he looked between his two friends in worry, "Through how about we try to not start a fight tonight?"

Rolling his eyes at his second in commands request Voldemort nodded his head and paused as he came to the top of the steps. Not bothering to pay attention to the other's Voldemort quickly checked that no one was paying attention or taking much notice before changing the glamour's on him.

Gone was the handsome young Tom Stephan and in his place was the snake like King Voldemort, gone was his lush locks of hair and in their place was a bold marble white head with snake like eyes and lips with no nose. Thin bony fingers wrapped themselves around his wand as Voldemort used his other hand to sort out his high quality black robes which had his symbol embodied into them.

"I hate having to wear these glamour's," Voldemort muttered to himself as he looked over his now snake like hands, "I never want my Harry to see me in this form if possible, I don't want him to get scared of me."

"His in love," Fenrir muttered softly to Lucius who nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway I think we all have things we need to do," Voldemort said sending a warning look to Lucius and Fenrir, "Get a few hours sleep you two."

With that Voldemort turned around and walked back into the castle while ignoring the comment from Fenrir:

"I bet Severus taught him how to make his robes blow like that."

Sighing Voldemort walked through the hallways taking no notice of anything going on around him, his mind was fixed on one person, Harry, his Harry. A glint appeared in his eyes as he thought of ways to protect his Harry from harm, he would not allow the court to hurt him no matter what, Harry was His and he would do anything to protect him...even if it meant letting Harry go to another if Voldemort wasn't his Permanent Dominate.

In no time at all Voldemort had walked through the hallways and was now standing in front of the Ceremony Door, his heart pounded like a brass drum in his chest as his mind ran over just how much his life would change once he walked through that door, there would be no turning back after he walked through that door.

"Your Highness?" a guard asked nervously as he and his fellow guard stood on either side of the door, "Are you alright my King? You've been standing there staring at the door for a long time..."

"Make sure that no one comes into the room while I am in there," Voldemort said suddenly making the guards jump to attention in surprise, "I want no one to disturbed me, if there is an emergency send them to Lord Malfoy or Leader Greyback, they will know what to do and how to get hold of me if needed, got it?"

"Yes Sir!" both guards cried out standing to attention and saluting their King, "Understood sir!"

Before the guards could do another thing Voldemort flicked his wand causing the door to burst open and swept into the room taking no notice of the guards staring at him with open mouths. Taking no notice of the door behind him as he closed and locked itself Voldemort scanned the room checking to see if everything was set up, he liked to keep it ready to go at a moment's notice if need be, it saved him several large headaches.

The room gave off an strange glow to it, the walls where painting in black with nothing drawn or hanging on them, the ceiling held a map of the stars on it much like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts only this one was self updating and no matter what time of day the ceiling always showed the position of the stars at that time. The floor was done in simple white tiles so it would be easy to clean through they had an anti-slipping charm placed upon them, in each of the four corners of the room stood a golden candle stand which was about the height of an average human and had an odd blue and white flame lit within them. In the centre of the room on a raised platform which had several strange carved symbols into the stone holding it up was a very large tub of water that could easily of been used as a swimming pool for four adults, if you went up the stone stairs and looked down into the large tub you would see a strange liquid within it full of different dark colours with a strange smoke rising up from it.

"Time to see if you really are my submissive," Voldemort said softly as the image of Harry flashed in his mind.

Taking a deep breath Voldemort slowly made his way towards the stone stairs, his mind was a cauldron of thoughts and his heart was a mess with the many emotions that he was felling. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and looked down into the familiar liquid that he knew ever so well.

Turning he took out the glass potion vial which held a certain Lemur Demon's blood within it, being careful Voldemort uncorked it and poured four drops of blood into the liquid while making sure to hold plenty back for the court to see later on that night. While he placed the cork back onto the glass potion vial and placed it into his pocket Voldemort allowed the blood and the liquid to mix and merge.

Turning his attention once again fully to the liquid Voldemort felt himself freeze with time as he watched and waited closely for the result only to give out a cry as the image of just who Harry's Permanent Dominate was displayed in front of him in the liquid as clear as crystal.

The image within the liquid looking back at him was himself; Voldemort was Harry's Permanent Dominate.

Within a few milliseconds Voldemort's expression and emotions changed, gone was the rollercoaster ride of anxiety and fear of the outcome and in their place was excitement, love and happiness. With a large grin on his face Voldemort turned and walked down the stone steps and out of the room while not caring who saw him. His heart fluttered madly as his eyes glazed over with a love sick expression on his face.

Humming to himself Voldemort happily walked out of the Ceremony Room not caring just who saw him smiling like a love sick school girl.

"I take it that everything went well my King?" the same guard from earlier asked as he took in Voldemort's large silly love sick grin, "I am glad that you have had good news my King."

Giving a happy hum Voldemort nodded his head in the direction of the two guards and walked away not caring about anything else besides Harry, the next location he had to go to was to tell the court about Harry.

'If I do everything really fast I wonder if I could speed things up so I could get to see my Harry faster' Voldemort mused as he walked through the hallways.

The room that the court spent most of their time was not far away from the Ceremony Room, it was only a few minutes' walk, luckily for Voldemort's reputation no one else passed his path as he walked towards the court's room with a large grin on his face through if they did he wouldn't of cared. As he turned the corner and spotted the door to the Court's room Voldemort spotted two very familiar and much fresher and cleaner looking figures waiting for him.

"Lucius! Fenrir! What are you two doing here?" Voldemort asked in surprise as he looked between his two friends, "I thought I told you I'd see you in a few hours and it can't have been more than half an hour at most that has past."

"We knew that you wouldn't bother resting and would come straight here after finding out Harry was your mate," Lucius explained with a smirk on his lips, "So we decided it would be best to just grab a quick bite to eat and a shower before waiting for you here."

"We knew that you would be too impatient to wait for the time for us to meet like agreed to come," Fenrir chuckled as he gave Voldemort a knowing look, "Which is why we just freshened ourselves up."

"My friends you know me so well," Voldemort said with a smile on his face, "So are you ready to do this?"

"Do you have proof that Harry is your Permanent Submissive for the court?" Lucius asked carefully as he doubled checked everything, "That is the only thing we do not have proof for."

"We do, I have my memories," Voldemort replied with a grin on his face, "I'll let the court watch me as I place the memories into a pensieve, that way they cannot argue about my memories being tampered with, it also helps that we came straight here and did the proper steps."

Nodding their heads Voldemort, Lucius and Fenrir turned to face the large solid oak doors with large old fashioned golden ring door knockers on it. As they shared looks with each other Fenrir spoke up;

"Are we ready?"

A fire lit within Voldemort, "Yes, let's do this."

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before, and after them along with slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it then tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 15**

Taking a deep breath Voldemort pushed open the doors harshly, grinning inwardly as the loud bang echoed throughout the room causing the Court members to jump in surprise.

Silence washed over the room as all eyes were fixed upon King Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. No one dared move a single muscle as the three most powerful men in the kingdom stood in front of them.

Fenrir quickly scanned the area for any dangers, he had never seen many of these people before through he did not care for politics through there were several familiar nasty faces in the court that he recognised. Lestrange, Avery, Grabbe, Greengrass, Goyle and surprisingly Longbottom.

It was a well known fact that the Longbottom's had never been supporters of Dumbledore, especially not after the man had tried to kill the Longbottom heir while muttering something about someone who would kill him. So during the war Voldemort had agreed to protect the Longbottom's and in return King Voldemort got a valuable ally in the Longbottom family that had helped him out time and time again, these ties was only strengthened when Voldemort got wind and managed to save Frank and Alice Longbottom from being cursed into insanity by Peter Pettigrew who had turned out to be working for Dumbledore.

Lucius kept a blank mask as he gazed at the room; to put it plainly the room was cold. Stone walls curved upwards into elegant patterns, stone chairs with stone tables sat in a circle facing the middle of the room with a wooden podium, the only thing in the room that was not made of stone, in case someone wanted to talk to the members of the court. As he looked around Lucius made a mental note to get the House Elves in here and give the room and very good clean and add a few none stone items into the room.

Voldemort walked nervously to the middle of the room where the wooden podium lay, his heart pounded hard in his chest as he moved through he kept his head held high and his mask firmly in place. His hand wrapped tightly around the potion vile containing Harry's blood in his hand as he replayed the memories on the soul mate ceremony over and over in his mind.

The members of the court froze as soon as the King and his men entered the room, fear washed over them as they wondered if they had finally been caught. Eyes washed over the three figures moving towards the middle of the room, they took in every tiny detail they could trying to work out just why the King and two of the most powerful men in the kingdom had come into the court's room today through from the look on their King's face it seemed that they would be finding out very soon.

Taking a deep breath Voldemort took a step up to stand on the podium and looked around at each and every member of the court, he felt a comforting feeling at having Lucius on his right hand side and Fenrir on his left hand side.

"It seems I caught you at a good time," Voldemort spoke out, his strong and powerful voice echoed throughout the room, "I have a few things to tell you about before we retire for the night."

Waiting for his words to sink into the thick skulls of the court Voldemort took a deep breath, he always did hate making these kinds of speeches; he'd much prefer snuggling into his newly discovered mate in front of a warm cosy fire.

"To put it simply I have found my Submissive and I have also found the real Harry Potter," Voldemort said simply and clearly, then he paused and waited for what he knew was to come.

"You have to be joking!" a court member cried out in shock, "Harry Potter died along with his family and all the other Lemur Demons thanks to Dumbledore!"

"You found your mate!" another member cried out excitedly, "Is she rich? Is she of proper standing for you my King?"

Voldemort let out a suffering groan as the court began shouting and firing questions at him, behind him Lucius and Fenrir sent each other a dry look.

Lady Augusta Longbottom frowned as she gazed around the court members and at her King; thoughts of how improper the court members were acting went through her mind, frowning she decided to speak up.

"Members of the court," Lady Longbottom said loudly and strongly causing everyone to freeze, "If you be quiet for just five minutes then I am sure our King will happily tell us everything that we want to know."

As Lady Longbottom fixed him with a pointed looked Voldemort only managed to prevent himself from gulping by using his many years of practice at keeping a cool and strong mask. In Voldemort's eyes Lady Longbottom was one of the most powerful and terrifying witches ever to live after he had seen what she had done to Peter Pettigrew when he had tried to harm her family.

"Lady Longbottom is correct," Voldemort spoke out, he let out a mental sigh of relief for Lady Longbottom's help, "If you could just be quiet for a few minutes and let me prevent my proof then I will show tell you everything."

At the nod of agreement Voldemort stepped down off of the podium and turned to the left hand side where only a few steps away stood a medium sized wooden table with an old fashioned pensieve on it and several potion vial racks. Standing in front of it Voldemort pulled out his transportable pensieve, why the court made them use the old fashioned pensieve's for he would never know as he personally hated them, and placed it into the pensieve allowing the memories to flow out and into the bowl. Once his pensieve was empty Voldemort pulled out his pensieve from the much larger older one with a simple bit of wandless magic and placed it back within his pocket while at the same time pulling out the potion vial containing Harry's blood.

"This vial of blood and these memories are my proof of what I say is true," Voldemort spoke out loud and clear as he levelled each and every member of the court with a stern look, "I have found my mate, they are called Harry James Potter, he has found his way back to us."

Lady Longbottom frowned as she gazed over the room, she did not like the looks some of the court was giving the King, she knew those looks, those looks said loudly and clearly that you were up to no good, making a mental note to keep an eye on it she turned her attention back to King Voldemort.

"Thanks to magic Harry Potter has found a way back to us and I have proof in the form of these memories and Fenrir Greyback's senses as a werewolf and Lucius Malfoy's great mind," Voldemort spoke out to the court with a no noses tone, "I also have my proof in these memories and this vial of blood that Harry Potter is the real Harry Potter."

Whispers broke out amongst the members of the court at their King's news.

"This wasn't what we planned," a court member whispered out angrily, "What happened to our pl-"

"Husssh," another member whispered back using the commotion as cover, "We'll hold a meeting about this afterwards, our plans might change through and besides we don't know if it really IS Harry Potter."

"Before coming here I have done the Soul Mate Ceremony and I have placed the memories of the ceremony in the pensieve," Voldemort said trying to keep his eyes blank through he could not stop a flicker of love and adoration for Harry showing which was only spotted by one certain woman, "Harry Potter is mine, if you would all please view the memories and test the blood sample for yourselves."

"Thank you my King," Lady Longbottom spoke out with a nod of her head, "We the court shall look into the memories imeditally, what proof do you have that the memories have not been tempared with?"

"The proof is that they are my own memories and it is my own pensieve while the sample of blood has not left my sight," Voldemort spoke loudly and clearly as he gave the court a pointed look, "And you all know what that means."

Mutters echoed throughout the room bouncing off of the stone walls, court members stood up slowly as they made their way down to the pensieve on the evidence table.

Understanding the words Voldemort nodded his head and walked back towards Lucius and Fenrir while always keeping an eye on the court, he did not trust them one tiny bit.

"Come, I have a few questions to ask you both," Voldemort said kindly as he came to a stop, "We can talk while the court members are viewing the memories and testing the blood sample."

"Yes my King," came the joint reply from Lucius and Fenrir, in front of the court members it was the only way they could address Voldemort.

With one last glance at the court who was now half way towards the pensieve on the table Voldemort pulled out his wand and with a soft '_muffliato_' and an extra spell to stop any spells of any kind being sent at them they turned to talk while keeping a close eye on the court.

"My King are you sure that this will work?" Lucius asked softly while remembering his manors as one had to do in the court room, "What if they decide to change a few things? You know that a few members have been trying to get rid of you for a few years now, wouldn't this be the perfect way?"

"No, remember all the proof we have," Voldemort answered with a stone strong determination on his face, "They can't say anything otherwise, they will just have to say that they accept Harry as the really Harry James Potter and as my soul mate."

"Did you see the look on some of their faces when you told them that it was a male?" Fenrir asked with a snicker, "Too bad that some of the old idiots didn't have a heart attack and die."

"Now now Fenrir don't be like that," Lucius said with a dark grin on his face, "That would be too fast and kind for them; I think that a little more...hurtful and painful measures are needed for the court members."

"Play nice, remember we want them to agree with us," Voldemort said with amusement dancing in his eyes, "Even though I do agree with you about needing to teach the court a lesson we need them."

Fenrir gave a wolfish grin, "Yeah, we let them think they're in control but we know the truth."

"What are you going to do with them once they realise you know about their betrayal?" Lucius asked calmly, "What about Lady Longbottom?"

"Lady Longbottom is my...spy...my inside person," Voldemort replied easily with a quick glance in the direction of the court, "She is loyal to me, I know for a fact that she is not in on the court's little...schemes. As for the court...I think after I've gotten rid of them I'll gather one or two more people along with Lady Longbottom and you both to take their place, that way no one can call me unfair and controlling as I'll have a large group decision."

"I love the way you play with people's minds," Fenrir smirked causing Voldemort to give a proud look, "How many people have you caused to go insane?"

"Oh not many," Voldemort said casually as he lazily examined his finger nails, "Just a few thousand or so, it is not my fault that they either don't have a brain on them or can't handle my wonderful ways."

"If wonderful ways you mean bloody ways at times then I agree," Fenrir grinned as Lucius let out a mock suffering sigh, "I do enjoy seeing bloodshed and the taste of flesh."

"Please keep this sort of talk for when you are both alone," Lucius said with a disapproving look on his face, "We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea now do we?"

Chuckling Voldemort and Fenrir nodded their heads in agreement to Lucius' words. Sighing Voldemort schooled his face into the calm, collected and powerful mask that he wore moments before and looked over to the court only to find them looking at the pensieve and blood sample as if it might eat them alive.

Motioning at the court members Voldemort dropped the Muffliato spell and protective spell with a simple yet powerful Finite spell. Turning around Voldemort, Lucius and Fenrir faced the court members awaiting the decision that the court had made.

"I am afraid my King that the decision that the court has come to is not a positive one," Lord Avery said with a fake sad and sympathetic expression on his face, "You see my King that..."

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Warnings: This fic series WILL be VERY AU, have some character's reading the HP Books with a story between, before and after them along with Slash, a very AU world and timeline and more. If you don't like it the tough luck as I'm warning you now.**

**Written for: the 10k word count challenge by Kijani and for the 100k word challenge by Black Rose Blue and for my big sister who is wonderful and great!**

**Chapter 16**

"I am afraid my King that the decision that the court has come to is not a positive one," Lord Avery said with a fake sad and sympathetic expression on his face, "You see my King that we all know how desperate you are for your true soul mate to appear and well...you have been without them for so long..."

"How dare you try and say that our King is starting to show signs of mental unwellness!" Lucius shouted out in anger as he glared harshly at the court, "His highness would _never_ ever do something like you seem to be suggesting!"

"W-Well how do we know that King Voldemort has just not got some human to play the part for him?" Lord Avery said carefully as he became the spokes person for the group, "We all know that our King did not want to marry Lady Bellatrix Les-"

"Because the poor woman had already found her true soul mate and is expecting her first child with him," Lucius growled out while being careful in choosing his words in case they were used against him later, "Why will you not believe what you see? We have brought you proof, King Voldemort has done the needed ceremony, we have Fenrir Greyback confirming the scent of Harry Potter, the memories we have provided you all with which you have all viewed and we have a blood sample from Harry Potter himself which you have all just watched the sample of blood being taken from Harry Potter. What is it that prevents you all from believing us?"

"We do want to believe you but we have to be careful about this all," Lord Avery said nervously as he looked back at the other court members behind him, "We just want what is best for our King and this land, we are just making sure that everything is in order."

"Alright, then if it helps on top of what Malfoy said there is also the little fact that Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, King Voldemort and myself is in his corner and backing him up," Fenrir said butting into the conversation, "And on top of everything why the hell is his majesty even letting you take just an important role in the running of the land and the laws for?"

"W-whatever do you mean by that?" Lord Avery asked as he stuttered out his words nervously, it seemed that all their careful planning and power grabbing was slowly yet quickly going down the drain and all thanks to one mysterious submissive who had come out of nowhere.

"I thought that you lot was only here to do the jobs that King Voldemort could not do if he was too busy or if he was not contactable or if it was too close to him personally," Fenrir replied strongly as he crossed his arms, "It seems to me that we are answering to you at this moment and you are all pretending to be in charge while King Voldemort is just another person...correct me if I am wrong but I thought it should of been the other way around..."

"Yes...well yes but we are just looking out for the best interest of our King," Lord Avery replied nervously as his terror slowly grew inside of him as Fenrir looked at him with strong glowing eyes that spoke of the power of the wolf within him, "Besides this matter that we are talking about falls under one of those rules that states that this matter is to personal for King Voldemort to handle! After all _if_ this is the real Harry Potter and everything is true and has not been tampered with then this is our Kings true submissive we are talking about!"

"While you have a point Lord Avery I would still like to remind you and the other members of the court that the King Voldemort and I have the power to override your decisions if we find ourselves not agreeing with them," Lucius bit out darkly causing several members of the court to gulp nervously, "While the King and I have been busy with other more pressing issues it seems that we have not kept a close enough eye on the members of the court."

Cries of outrage and anger echoed throughout the room as all but two of the court members cried out in objection. Lady Longbottom's face darkened as she listened to the battle of words between Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Avery, as the court room was filled with cries of objections she turned and silently looked with hard cold eyes at the only other person in the room who was truly on King Voldemort's side, Lord Rabastan Lestrange. A silent conversation passed between the two quickly and silently, after a few seconds of eye contact Rabastan slowly nodded his head stiffly causing Lady Longbottom to smirk in reply.

Waiting for the court room to calm down Lady Longbottom slowly pushed her aging body up off of the stone chair, thank Merlin for heating charms, and glared at the court members causing the room to once again freeze.

"If I may say it seems that we are currently getting off the subject at hand," Lady Longbottom said slowly and stiffly as she looked around the court room, "If you cannot accept the proof that has been presented to us by our King and these Lords then may I suggest that we go and see this Harry Potter for ourselves?"

"What! I will not allow any harm to come to him!" Voldemort said as he glared harshly at Lady Longbottom, "Unlike some idiots I am not easily fooled, I know just how powerful you really are my Lady..."

"I will not harm your mate my King," Lady Longbottom replied with a small teasing smirk on her lips, "I am merely suggesting that we pick two court members to go with you tomorrow afternoon to meet this Harry Potter and from there it can be either agreed that this is the real Harry Potter or it can be disagreed and the fake Harry Potter can be dealt with accordingly while we work out just how our many safety measures have been gotten pass them."

A wave of mutters and words passed through the room as Lady Longbottom's words travelled around the room. Voledmort, Lucius, and Fenrir silently stared at Lady Longbottom with a look of understanding and thankfulness on their faces while Lady Longbottom sent the three of them a quick look of understanding before she turned her face cold and unreadable while looking at the other members of the court. A few minutes later Lord Avery stood and turned back to face everyone and spoke the words that was on everyone's mind.

"It is an excellent idea of Lady Longbottom's but who will be the people to go and meet with this supposed Harry Potter?" Lord Avery asked as a calculating look entered his eyes, thoughts of how he could turn this situation to his and the other members of the court's benefit entered his mind.

"I was thinking of Lord Rabastan Lestrange and myself going," Lady Longbottom replied simply as she sent Lord Avery a pointed look as she spotted the calculating look in the man's eyes, "Both Lord Rabastan Lestrange and myself are well known for being too hard on people so if anything..."

"Then it would be even harder for them to meet yours and Lord Lestrange's approval," Lord Avery finished slowly as he tried and failed to mask the hopeful tone his voice had taken at Lady Longbottom's words, "All who are in favour of this say I!"

A collective round of 'I's' echoed throughout the court room causing Voldemort to stand straighter and send Lady Longbottom and Lord Lestrange looks of gratitude.

"Then it is decided, tomorrow morning at 9am Lord Lestrange and myself will begin making our way to this Potions Shop, it is called Nightshade Paradise correct my King?, and we will drop in unannounced so that there cannot be any foul play and meet with Harry Potter," Lady Longbottom said from where she still stood in front of her chair, "Agreed?"

As a loud cry of agreement echoed throughout the court room no one spotted the deadly smirk on Voldemort's face appearing.

'It is really too bad that they do not know' Voldemort thought with a dark smirk as everything was falling into place 'It is good news for me and my dear Harry that they do not know that Rabastan Lestrange is one of my people...'

"My King would you like me to do anything about the court?" Lucius asked softly as he gratefully gazed around the room, "It is obvious that they are planning to overthrow you."

"That it is Lucius that it is," Voldemort replied as his dark eyes scanned the room, "Leave it for now but tomorrow when Lady Longbottom and Lord Lestrange visit we will all sit down and have a little 'talk' about the court."

**To Be Continued...**

**Just a quick note, I've started making a forum and I'm posting a few things in it at the moment so if you're interested why not go and have a look? The name of the forum is 'Challenges and Plot Bunnies'.**


End file.
